


Double Trouble Again

by quadrad



Series: Double Trouble [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Author reserves the right to change the tags at anytime, Gen, No Slash, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1288759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quadrad/pseuds/quadrad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if you went on a fantastic Quest  where you fought trolls, goblins, and orcs.  What if you had a wonderful adventure full of thrilling action and met many new people and made friendships that would last a lifetime?  What if at the end of the Quest  when everything had seemed to work out where you got everything you had ever dreamed of and then it all went horribly wrong at the end?  What if you were given the chance to do it all over and make it right this time?</p><p> </p><p>Fili and Kili are sent back in time by Mahal to change the fate of the quest.  But how do you do that when you are told that you cannot tell anyone beyond a select few what has happened?  All they know is that they will find a way to make it happen.  They are on a mission from Mahal and they are not going to fail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Questions

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [History Teaches Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127568) by [Drenagon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drenagon/pseuds/Drenagon). 
  * Inspired by [A Shot in the Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/634290) by [Silver_pup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_pup/pseuds/Silver_pup). 
  * Inspired by [Into The Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/731818) by [blackdragonqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackdragonqueen/pseuds/blackdragonqueen). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not claim any rights to the characters in the story.
> 
> I never liked what happened to Fili and Kili. And after reading many time travel fix-it stories I thought why not do one where they are the ones to go back.
> 
> This is my first time writing any type of story so be warned this is a beginner's attempt.
> 
> I will do my best to update the story on a regular basis.

*****************************************************************************************************************************

"Why are you here?"

It was bad enough being dead but to be questioned by a voice from the ether was a bit much in Fili's opinion. He, Kili, and Thorin were all standing on a formless plain trying to figure which way to go to get to the Halls of Mandos when the voice asked the question.

"Why are you here?" It asked again.

"We fell in battle." Replied Thorin irratably. "We should be in the Halls of Mandos instead of this blasted land." 

"Why are you here instead of there?"

"We do not know." Said Fili. "Why don't you tell us."

"You are here because you did not do what was needed. You Thorin worried more about gold and the Arkenstone instead of the welfare of your people. And you two did nothing to stop him from throwing all that you had accomplished away when the dragon was dead."

"We could not go against his wishes" said Kili. "He is or was the king." 

"You were the heirs, it was your job to tell him what he needed to hear when he was wrong. Not just allow him to ruin all that you had striven for."

"And for this we are forbidden from the halls?" Throin asked.

"Perhaps. Perhaps you can work your way in."

"And how would we do that?"

"By fixing things."

"We are dead how can we fix anything now."

"Ah but what if you were to go back and do it over? Could you prevent the mistakes?"

"All of us?" Fili asked.

"No only one of you. The other two must wait to see if the one is succesful."

"Then I will go" said Thorin.

"No for you were given multiple chances during the journey to do what was needed and each time you only thought of your pride or the riches in Erebor. Can you honestly say that your pride will not interfere again?"

Thorin stood silent for somehow he knew that to lie would leave him on the plain for eternity.

"I thought not."

"Mahal take you, do you not know what my people have gone through. How much we had to suffer, the insults we had to swallow?"

"Yes I do and I also know why all of the suffering happened. And if you are honest so do you Thorin son of Thrain son of Thror. With whom does the reason lie?"

"It was not his fault, he was ensuring that our people would always be able to support themselves."

"He was not. He was ensuring he had more and more gold to gaze upon. Where did he go when the dragon attacked? Did he go to his family to ensure they would be safe? Did he go to join the fight against the dragon to try and save more of his people? No took the Arkenstone and ran to treasury to be with his gold. The treasure that brought down the dragon. The dragon that took the mountain, destroyed Dale, burned and killed countless men and dwarves.

You knew this yet still you only thought of the gold and the Arkenstone when the dragon was dead. You were determined that none of it would go to anyone but the dwarves. When given the chance to right the wrongs of your grandfather you only thought of the gold and that no one would have it but you. you would not have shared it with any of your company had you not been forced to by the contracts you signed. "

"It was mine damn you."

"No it was your peoples. And by that time it was more than just the gold from the mountain. The dragon had taken from others but you refused to hear that. You just saw the gold."

"He was sick leave him be." Shouted Kili

"I would but he argues still, even when he knows the truth and knows that he was wrong."

"Alright!!!! Yes damn you I was only thinking of the gold. I could only see that I had my family's treasure back."

"Well it is good to see you can admit the truth even if it hurts. Now can you truthfully say you can keep from doing the same things again?"

"No...I cannot."

"Then you cannot go. For to do the same things again and expect a different result is madness."

Thorin turned to Fili and Kili. "Which of you will go?"

"I will" They said together

"It can be only one you must choose." Said the voice.

Fili thought for a moment. "No it must be both of us. For if only one of us goes he will be obvious to the other one of us that has no memory of this and will have to explain what is wrong. And that may cause problems."

"This is true" Thorin said. "No one knows one of them like the other does. They are as twins for all that they are 5 years apart in their births." 

"A point. And one I had not considered" the voice replied.

"Very well you both will go but know this you cannot tell your companions everything. For there is much that they must do for themselves."

Fili looked at Thorin with concern. "Uncle how are we to convince you that we are not crazy? How can we make you belive us?"

Thorin thought for a bit. "Approach me formally and tell me you would speak of my oath to your father. I swore to him after he had died I would always do what was right by you and that I would never put anything before you."

"But you have told us that before."

"Tell me that when I swore the oath that I swore it while holding his sword and with my other hand I held his. And that I looked down at his still form and saw a hint of a smile touch his lips even though he was dead. That is something I never told anyone. And when I ask how you could know that tell me I told you it while standing on a formless plain after we had died. After I had argued with Mahal himself over how things had gone on our quest. After that tell me what you think I should know. And by Mahal's grace tell me that you made me proud. For I have never been prouder of you two then now for the risk you take for us all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first scene just popped into my head pretty much the way it was written. There would be no way just one of the brothers could go back and not be noticed by the other. And as for Thorin there are many stories on here where he is the one that went back so i did not want him to have a chance. And while he can admit when he is wrong you have to admit he was never mister warm and cuddly before the gold-sickness


	2. Back before the beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no claim on any characters in this story.
> 
> Once again comments are always appreciated.

*******************************************************************************************************************  
Fili and Kili awoke together and stared at each other. 

"Was it real?" Kili asked. "Did we really die?"

"Look around brother." Fili replied. "We are in our beds in Erd Luin. If it was dream then it was one we shared."

"Then what shall we do?"

"First we must find out how far back we were sent. Then once we know that we can plan what to do next."

"Agreed"

The two youths got out of their beds and started dressing for the day. The chose plain clothes knowing that if they needed better ones their uncle or their mother would remind them. 

When they entered the dining area they saw thrie mother Dis. For a moment they simply stared and then as one they went and hugged her.

"What is this?" Dis asked. "You are holding on to me as if you have not seen me for months."

"We haven't." Kili said. "And we never thought that we would be able see you again."

"You saw me last night before you went to bed so please explain what you just said."

"We cannot mother". Fili replied. Not yet. "We must speak with uncle first. And then we can explain everything to you. Well not everything, but we can make it so you understand what is happening. Where is uncle at mother? Do you know?"

"He is still asleep. He got in late last night from his trip. He said that today he had much to discuss with me and Balin."

"Then we must speak to him before he talks to anyone. After that we will explain what we can to all of you for Balin should know what we need to say as well."

"And just what makes you think that two youngsters as yourselves will be allowed in that discussion? And if you think you are not going to give me an explanation right now you had better think again."

"Mother we cannot" said Kili. "We swore not to say anything to anyone until we had a chance to speak to uncle first."

"Swore to whom?"

"That is one of the things we cannot say right now. Mother we swear we are not lying and that when we do explain things will make sense. Well more sense than they do now."

Dis stood there for a moment just staring at the two of them. Then she turned and shouted. "THORIN, GET OUT HERE!!!"

Fili and Kili winced. They knew that tone of voice, and they knew that things just got much harder.

Thorin walked into the dining area looking very dishelved in his night clothes. "What in the name of Mahal is the matter?" 

"These two have been spouting all sorts of nonsense about being gone for months and how they cannot explain themselves until they have talked to you first."

"What?"

"They came out of their room and grabbed on to me as if they had not seen me for months and said they never expected to see me again. And then they said that they could explain but they had to talk to you first. Well I want an explanation so talk to them."

Thorin looked at the two brothers. "Start talking" he stated. "And it had better be good."

Fili looked at Kili, he raised an eyebrow. Kili just nodded and tilted his head. 

They turned towards Thorin and as one went to one knee. 

"Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror we would speak to you." Flil said.

Throin was taken aback as they had never formally addressed him so.

"Fili, Kili sons of Noli I would hear you."

"We would speak to you of the oath you made to our father after his death. The oath you swore to him when you held his sword in one hand and his hand in the other. The oath that you swore to always do right by us and never to let anything come before us. The oath you swore while looking at him and where you saw a smile come to his face while he lay there dead."

Thorin was thunderstruck. "How do you know of that? How do you know of the smile?"

"You told us uncle" Kili said.

"No" Thorin exclaimed. "No I never spoke of that to anyone."

"You told us that uncle when we stood on a formless plain after we all three had died."

"Died?" Dis exclaimed. "What do you mean died. That does it I want the full explanation of what is going on right now.'

"Dis" Thorin said in a commanding voice. "Bide a moment. For they know something no one else should know"

Dis turned to her brother. "What, what do you mean?"

"I mean that when I swore that oath to Noli after he had died I swear by Mahal I saw a smile come to his face. And I never spoke of that to anyone."

Dis looked at her brother. "Then does this mean that they died, that you died? And if so then how are all three of you hear now?"

"That is a very good question. Care to answer it boys?"

"We cannot." Fili said. "For we truly do not understand it ourselves. But we will try our best. However I truly believe you will want Balin here to listen to what we have to say as well."

Throin thought for a moment. He turned to look at Dis. "Get Balin. Tell him i want him here now."

Dis looked at Fili and Kili. Without a word she turned and left the house.

Thorin looked at the two brothers. "I do not know what is going on but somehow I just know it is going to be trouble."

Fili and Kili looked at each other and grinned. They looked over at their uncle and Kili said. "For once uncle it is not our fault."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"So" said Thorin. "While we are waiting is there anything you can or want to tell me."

"You told us to tell you that you were proud of us" said Kili. "That you had never been..."

"Kili wait." Interupted Fili. "Wait for the others that is something mother and Balin must know as well."

"You are right."

"Why would I need to tell you to tell me...this makes my head hurt just saying that. Why would I make a point of having you say I was proud of you?" Thorin asked.

"We will explain that later. Fili said. "Much of this will not truly make sense until after we explain what we can. And the rest of it will only make sense much later."

"How much later?"

"That we cannot say. Not until certain things have happened."

"What things."

"Uncle, I understand your frustration but you need to wait. You told us what to tell you so that you would believe us when we explained. But this is not something that we want to tell more than once. Although we do realize we will need to repeat some things and probably repeat everything we can at least once."

Thorin looked at the boys. He thought of how they stood. how they did not seem as young as they did before he left to chase the lastest rumor of Thrain. How they seemed years older in their bearing. This alone would make him believe that something momentous had happened. He was becoming very impatient as he wanted to know just what happened to his nephews that would make them grow up far faster than they should of. Although, he thought to himself Mahal knows I have wanted them to start truly growing up as there are many things it would be good for them to be able to help with.

As Thorin looked at them, for the first time he truly saw two future heirs to the throne of Erebor.

"I am going to go get some proper clothes on boys. It would not do to have the conversation that needs to be had looking like this when Balin gets here."

When he entered his room Thorin sat down. "I am sorry Noli." He said. "Somehow I did not protect them. I do not know how or why I have been given a chance to do better but I swear that I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The problem with going back in time is how do you keep from sounding crazy. And how do you stop yourself from reacting to seeing someone you never thought you would again.
> 
> I have seen many names for Fili's and Kili's father. He was never given a name by Tolkien so I had to come up with one.


	3. Partial explanations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I make no claim to any of the characters in this story.
> 
> Once again comments are appreciated.

*****************************************************************************************************************

 

"How are we going to do this?" Kili asked. "We know we cannot tell them everything. And what we do tell them will change things."

"That is the point." Fili replied. "We have been told that we do need to change things. It would have been nice to know if everything else needs to stay the same and we only need to make sure Uncle does not succumb to the gold sickness. We will have to start working on him now. We need him to know that not only did he succumb to the gold sickness but that his pride caused many problems as well."

"I understand hurt pride" Kili said. "But Uncle has told me many times that a ruler cannot let pride make his decisions. That a ruler must sometimes swallow his pride to do what is best for his people."

"That is it" Fili exclaimed. "We will remind him of that. And we will tell him that we will be letting him know when he is letting pride get in the way. We can make many things go smoother that way."

"One thing we must also do. We have to find a way to make sure that Uncle starts behaving better towards the elves. We would have been able to avoid the whole issue with the barrels if Uncle had tried working with Thranduil. We know Thranduil had his reasons for not helping. Mahal himself told us there were reasons but that he had to discover them ourselves. He also said that Elrond could help more. That we have to convince Elrond that the dragon is a danger and that the elves from Mirkwood will need assistance in clearing the forest of the evil that infests it."

"That's it. We tell Uncle to make a deal with Thranduil." 

"Uncle will never accept that. He did not want to accept their help against the orcs but did only because there was no other choice."

"I know but if we tell him what the dragon did before it was killed. Of how it destroyed Lake Town and how the dragon was killed by Bard. And if we tell him of how we were almost at war with the elves and men and that it was only the attack by the orcs that the war was prevented. When he was not filled with the gold sickness Uncle would never have allowed it to happen. He will be horrified to hear what he let happen." 

"That may work. But one thing Fili, "This time can we make it so I do not get shot in the leg?"

"We will try Kili we will try."

"So we tell Uncle about the dragon still being alive. We tell him about the war at the end and the destruction of Lake Town. What about the journey? Balin will want to know about that if nothing else." 

"We tell them as little as possible. Although I will say to make sure everyone packs wisely." 

"We need to take more food."

"What?"

"For Bilbo. We ate him out of house and home last time. He did not even know we were coming. We must bring food as proper guests should. If it were a dwarven home we would bring something different but for a hobbit food is the proper thing."

"Good point. Very well we will warn Uncle and Balin that our burglar will not be expecting us. But that he will or did come last time. Hopefully he will come again."

"He has to. There were too many times he was what saved us. He was the only thing that saved Uncle from the orcs before the eagles came."

"I know, so we shall just have to charm him."

Fili and Kili spent the next few minutes making sure they had decided on what they could say and what they could not. That agreed that telling everyone the whole story was not allowed but that if they glossed over most of the trip and concentrated on the end parts and making sure their Uncle knew that he would need help from the elves and that he needed to start figuring out what could be used to get that help.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thorin waited until the brothers had stopped speaking before entering the room. He knew he should not have eavesdropped but he also knew they would not tell him all he needed to know. He was troubled at what he had heard and wondered just what else was to come. The fact that they seemed so determined for him to get help from the Mahal cursed elves was troubling. He hoped that they could be talked out of that conviction.

"Well boys" he said. "I hope your mother gets here soon or this will seem like a very long wait if we cannot talk to one another."

"I am sorry Uncle" Fili said. "We know you will want to question us, there is only so much we are allowed to tell you and it will be hard enough doing it once."

"I understand. Although I am still not quite sure I believe all of this. It seems like a bad story someone dreamed up."

"Imagine how we feel Uncle."

It was about that time that Dis returned with Balin. He was dressed in his normal burgundy colored clothes. Although he did seem to be a bit distressed.

"Thorin what is going on?" He questioned. "Dis has been talking about her sons returning from the dead. But I saw them just yesterday."

"I said they claimed to be returned from the dead but would not explain until they spoke to Thorin first and they then said you should be here as well." Dis replied "Now that we are all here I want that explanation."

"Balin" Thorin said. "The boys have knowledge they should not have because the only one that could have told them this knowledge was me and I have not done so. I think we need to listen to them."

Balin turned to the boys. "Well laddies, what is this all about then?"

Fili looked at Thorin. "Uncle this last trip of yours was not a normal one was it. You left not for trade but to follow up a rumor you heard about grandfather didn't you."

Thorin looked down. "Yes, that is what I was doing."

"But you did not find it to be any more than a rumor isn't that correct?"

"Yes."

"And you met someone didn't you? You met the wizard Gandalf."

"How do you know this?"

"I will explain that in a moment. Gandalf told you to try and reclaim Erebor didn't he?"

"Erebor" Dis exclaimed. "But the dragon..."

"Yes" Thorin said. "He said that the dragon needs to be dealt with and that we need to have our home back."

"And today you were going to discuss this with Balin and Mother."

"Yes"

"Then let us tell you of what happened to us. We joined you on a quest to retake Erebor. We traveled with a group of dwarves to meet the burglar Gandalf had chosen and then went on to Erebor. We had many encounters along the way. Trolls, goblins, orcs, and giant spiders. And once we reached Erebor, Smaug was there, still alive. And after we had reached the mountain and found our way in, Smaug awoke and proceeded to go and destroy Lake Town as that was where he thought we had come from." 

"He did what?" Thorin asked with a look of horror on his face.

"He destroyed Lake Town, it burned almost to the water. He was killed by a man from Lake Town who hit a spot on the dragon's left breast that was missing a scale. And in his death throes Smaug crashed into what was left of the town."

"The whole town destroyed?"

"Yes although that is not the worst that happened."

"What could be worse?"

"After Smaug was dead you succumbed to the gold-sickness and brought us to the brink of battle against men and elves. It was then that we were warned of a massive army of orcs and goblins that were approaching. Left with no choice you agreed to an alliance with the elves and men to fight the orcs. During that battle Kili and I were killed trying to defend you from the Orc leader. You were mortally wounded and died soon after the battle. But rather than going to the Halls of Mandos we all three found ourselves on a grey formless plain being questioned by the voice of Mahal. Kili and I ended up being sent back here to do our best to make sure that this time things go different; to prevent you from succumbing to the gold sickness and making sure you healed the wrongs that were done by our ancestors."

Thorin, Dis and Balin all started to talk at once

"What wrongs?" asked Thorin

"What steps were you to take?" asked Balin

"You are not going" said Dis.

Fili and Kili just stood there waiting for the other three to decide who was to go first.

Thorin looked at Dis and Balin. "Let us take this one at a time" he said. He turned to Fili and Kili. "What wrongs" he asked again.

"Mahal was very insistent that we and you admit the reason the dragon came in the first place." Kili said.

"He came to claim our treasure as his" Thorin replied.

Fili and Kili looked at Thorin. "Our treasure" Fili asked

"Yes our treasure. The treasure of our people."

"You mean Thror's treasure do you not?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Uncle, the day the dragon came where did great grandfather go?" 

'He went to the treasury." Thorin replied

"And why did he go there?" Kili asked.

"Because he had the gold sickness." Balin replied. "The sickness that drove him to collect more and more gold and jewels."

"So Mahal said."

Thorin looked at the boys. "What does it matter why the treasure was there?"

"Uncle which is more important? Treasure or a home that is safe and can protect our people?" Fili asked

"A home that can protect out people." Thorin replied.

"And when Gandalf told you that we needed to reclaim Erebor what was your first thought?"

"That if we could do that our people would no longer be homeless. That they could be safe."

"And since then what have your thoughts been?"

Thorin's shoulders slumped. "That we could have our riches back and that we would no longer be forced to accept the insults we have received."

"Uncle you told us that a ruler must sometimes swallow his pride to do what is best for his people. Is that true only during dark times when there is no other choice? Or is it true at all times including when things are going well?"

Thorin sighed. "A ruler must never let his pride go before the good of his people no matter what the circumstances are.'

"You forgot that rule Uncle. Many times on the quest you thought only of your pride and the gold."

"You said wrongs as in more than one did you not?" Balin asked

"Yes." Fili replied

"What other wrongs did you refer to?"

"Uncle did not great-grandfather have alliances with the Woodland elves and the Men of Dale?"

"He did." Thorin replied. "And the elves abandoned us when we needed them most." 

"And did not Thranduil not ask great-grandfather for help before the dragon came?"

"I do not know." Replied Thorin. "What does that matter?'

"Because while we were not told this. Mahal seemed to imply that great-grandfather had abandoned the elves when they needed help first. That does not make what Thranduil did right but it does explain why he may not have wanted to risk his people against a dragon."

"But he did nothing to help us."

"Uncle, did great-grandfather treat the rulers of the elves and men as equals as allies should?" Kili asked.

"No." Replied Blain. "He did not. He placed his own pride above all except for his love of gold."

"Then great-grandfather betrayed his allies first. Allies are not vassals. And if great-grandfather treated them as such he wronged them."

Thorin spoke as if in a daze. "You are right. I remember a chest of jewels being shown to Thranduil and then being taken from him. That is not something one does to an ally. But they still should have helped.'

'Yes they should have but just as you had started to forget that pride does not go before ones peoples and allies Thranduil may have also forgotten that. We must rebuild that alliance for it will be needed."

"There is no we here." Dis said. "For you are not going."

"Mother we must go." Fili replied. "We must go so that we may keep Uncle from repeating the same mistakes. And so that our people may have a true home."

"No you are not. You died the first time you went I will not allow it knowing that is your fate."

'We do not know it is our fate. It is what happened before and part of what we were sent back to prevent."

"I can prevent it by keeping you here."

"Dis, they are right." Thorin said. "I will need their help. I will need them to keep me from gold-sickness. And I will need their help in reminding me to not allow my pride to rule for no-one but family will be able to do that."

"Then don't go!" Dis exclaimed. "Stay here and let someone else deal with the dragon."

"Dis Smaug is our responsibility. Our family's actions brought him to Erebor. We have a duty to all those that were killed by the dragon to deal with him.'

Dis looked at Thorin. "You cannot expect me to just sit here and allow my sons to go off and die."

"No I do not expect you to do that. I expect you to allow the heirs of Erebor do their duty. And I expect you to rule here in my stead until we can send for our people."

"Dis" Balin said. "He is right. You know he is."

"Mother we know what not to do. We can change things this time." Kili said

Dis looked at her children. "You grew up on that journey. I can see it. You are not the same boys I sent to bed last night."

"No they are not." Balin said. "And that may be a problem.'

"We know." Fili replied. "We will have to keep doing some mischief or people will wonder what is wrong."

Thorin looked at them. "We can say that you will not be allowed on the quest unless you prove that you are not foolish young children. That way people will expect you to act more responsibly. No one will expect you to stop all of your mischief, but if you were to start behaving better now it would not be so out of place on the journey."

"That would work" said Balin.

Thorin looked at the two brothers. "Balin asked a good question earlier. What steps were you to take to do what is needed?"

"For one we were to tell you what we have. We were also to discuss with you the things that will be needed to be done to prepare for after Erebor has been reclaimed." Kili said

"Such as?"

'Alliances as we mentioned. We need to rebuild the ones with the wood elves and men. And we need to make new ones. Ones with the other elven kingdoms. Mahal was very instant that the line of Durin take the lead in bringing dwarves and elves closer together. I do not know why he wants this but something seemed to worry him. we may even want to consider making alliances with the other kingdoms of men after the mountain has been reclaimed."

"He does not ask much does he?" Thorin growled.

"Uncle, if the dragon had never come and you were king would these ideas not be ones worth pursuing?"

Thorin sighed again. "Yes, yes they would."

"I know you are mad at the Woodland elves but we will need to find a way to make them our allies again."

"We will need to think on this."

How many went on the quest before?" Balin asked

'That is something we may not answer. For while I expect the same ones to volunteer this time that may not be the case". Fili replied

"Is there anything more you can tell us?"

"Not much." Said Fili. "We need to tell everyone to pack wisely, for they should expect to deal with bad weather. Also we need to make sure that those that join us start training as soon as possible. We should make sure everyone can defend themselves. That was not something that was done last time."

"Why would we not do that?"

"Because." said Thorin. "Because it would not have occurred to me to be concerned for them. Looking at how I have been thinking on my trip home I would not have concerned myself with how well they could fight I would have only been concerned if they would do what I tell them."

Thorin looked at the brothers. "Just how bad was I on that trip?"

"We cannot tell you. We can however let you know when you are doing the same things again."

Balin looked at the brothers. "Will you be able to warn us of danger." 

"To an extent yes."

"I guess that is the best we will get then."

Thorin looked at the room in general. "What do we offer those that will come. They will expect some form of compensation."

Balin Dis and Thorin looked at the brothers.

"Do not look at us." Fili said. "This is something you must work out for yourselves."

Balin looked at Thorin. "We can offer a share of the treasure he said."

Thorin considered the suggestion. "That is a good idea. Mahal knows there is a great deal there. I agree we offer a share of the treasure. But we also let it be known that the shares come after what is needed to rebuild Erebor." 

"You may not want to specify just Erebor." Fili said. "After all if we are going to make amends to the descendants of Dale then part of the treasure will need to be spent there. Also if we are going to rebuild the alliance with the woodland elves some will need to go to that as well." 

Balin thought for a moment. "Then we offer a part of the treasure that remains after the expenses of restoring everything to what it was before the dragon came. We will just not go into details on what the restoration will entail."

That sounds good Thorin said.

"Start drawing up a draft for a contract. We will go over it after you have it completed. And when we agree on what it should say we can see how many copies are needed once we see how many volunteer."

"Should we ask for help from the other Dwarven kingdoms?" Dis Asked.

Thorin looked at the brothers who sat there with blank looks on their faces.

"We should but somehow I do not think they will help."

Dis looked at her children. "I see what you mean."

"Uncle one other thing. You are the leader but you must make sure you take the time to get to know the members of your company. Let it be known you will listen to suggestions but that the decisions will be yours." Kili said

Thorin shook his head. "I never expected to be told how to lead by my own nephews. Very well I will do this."

"Balin put the word out that I am looking for volunteers to reclaim Erebor. And get word to your brother. There is no way I am doing this without his help."

"He is due back soon as it happens. I will let him know."

Dis looked at Thorin. "One thing brother of mine. I want your promise that you will protect them better than you did before."

"I do not know what happened before, But I will protect them with my life."

Dis looked at her children. "And you two. Keep him in line. I know you are planning on doing so but make sure he stays safe as well."

"We will mother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could not resist taking the shot at myself. But you have to admit that if someone told you they had come back in time you would think they are crazy. And even if they could prove it you would still feel like you were in the plot of some schlock-fi story.


	4. Enter the Brother Ri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I make no claims on any of the characters in the story.
> 
> Thank you all so much for the kudos and the encouraging comments that have been left. They are very appreciated.
> 
> Sorry for the long delay. It seemed like every time I sat down to write this chapter another part of the story would jump into my head. On top of that about half of my family has come down with one illness or another. I am hopeful that I will not be next.
> 
> Once again, comments are always appreciated

***************************************************************************************************************************

"There is someone in the cells that you need to talk to."

Thorin looked up from the sword he was sharpening. He saw Dwalin standing in the doorway to the smithy. "What did you say?"

"There is someone in the cells you need to talk to. I think he can help."

Thorin thought for a moment. If it was someone in the jail cells and Dwalin thought that person would be of help it could only mean that Nori had been caught again.

"I thought you did not trust him."

"I don't. He will steal anything that is not nailed down. But he also keeps his word. Get him to join up and he will stay with us to the end. And as much as I hate to say it his skills could be useful."

Thorin looked over at Fili and Kili who were helping out that day. "Finish up this sword and make sure the others are sharpened as well. They need to be done by tonight for delivery tomorrow."

"Yes Uncle." They said in unison.

Thorin started walking with Dwalin towards the jail. As he walked he thought about what was ahead. Only two people had volunteered so far. Balin and Dwalin. Fili and Kili had volunteered and been publicly told that unless they stated acting like grown dwarfs they would be staying here with their mother. While Thorin hated the embarrassment that statement caused, they all knew it had to be said or their behavior change would be too noticeable.

As they approached the jail they were joined by Balin. "We have another member he said. My young protege Ori has decided he will go with us to chronicle our journey." 

"That youngster has no idea how to defend himself." Dwalin said. Why did you let him join?"

"He is of age brother. And we will be training him to defend himself if you recall. Besides so far other than the two of us he is the only one to volunteer."

"Aye, this whole town seems to be too scared to join."

"Most of them have families to support Dwalin." Thorin said. 'This quest will take months. That is a long time for families to try and survive without the income of the one that goes. Besides, the last time the leader of Durin's line went forth to try and reclaim a fallen kingdom it did not go so well."

As they reached the jail Thorin looked at Dwalin. "You know him better than I do. How should I approach him?"

"Just let him know where we are going. And let him know what the end reward is. You might even try and frame it as stealing back the mountain from the dragon. That might interest him."

Throin grunted and went inside the jail. He walked through the rooms back to the cells. And there he found Nori.

Nori looked much the same as last time Thorin had seen him. His distinctive three peaked hair style was a little disheveled but otherwise he still looked much like he always did in his gray and brown outfit.

"I am surprised to see you in there."

Why would that be? You know what I do."

"Yes, but usually you have escaped by now."

"Well, Dwalin asked me to wait this time. He said there was someone I should talk to first."

"And you listened to him?" Thorin asked with some disbelief.

"He would not say something like that if it were not important. While we will never be best friends, we do have respect for one another. If he said I needed to talk to someone then there is probably a good reason."

"It just so happens that there is. I need someone like you to help me."

Nori laughed. YOU need MY help. Oh that is rich. Just what do you need my help with?"

"Reclaiming Erebor."

Nori stopped laughing and stared at Thorin. "Are you mad? You are seriously going to try and reclaim the mountain from the dragon."

"Yes. And we could use your help. After all if one is going to steal from a dragon one should have the best help. And I know of no better thief than you."

Nori just shook his head. "You will be killed. You know that don't you?"

"Perhaps, but I believe we can succeed."

Nori stared at Thorin and then shook his head. "Say I do join your company. What is in it for me?"

"For one a pardon for all past crimes. You have not killed anyone have you?"

"Self defense only, and he was wanted for many crimes just like me."

"Very well then, a full pardon for all past crimes. And an equal share of the treasure after all expenses of restoring things to the way they were before the dragon came."

"Who else is going?

"Myself of course. Balin and Dwalin. Probably my nephews Fili and Kili if they prove they can behave as adults. Oh and as of today, a young protege of Balin. A dwarf by the name of Ori. I believe he is related to you."

"ORI! He is too young he will be killed for sure."

"He is of age to be allowed to enter into agreements on his own behalf. He has already signed the contract."

Nori fumed. "If I get my hands on him I will make sure he is in no condition to travel. He knows nothing of how to survive outside this town."

"We will be training him. And Dwalin will be doing the training. I will not let any member of my company go that cannot take care of himself."

"Fine I will join you. If only too keep him out of trouble."

"Well this should give your other brother something good about you too tell everyone."

"Just wait. By sundown he will be at your door demanding that you let Ori out of his contract." 

"Then I will tell him what I told you."

"Just be careful. The last dwarf Dori got truly mad at did not wake up for a week."

"Really and just what caused Dori to get that angry?"

"The stupid idiot had been making disparaging remarks about me and then said something about how useless Ori was for taking up knitting. When Dori told him that knitting was a useful skill to know. That Ori was quite good at it, and was able to help his family with his skill. The idiot then said that if Ori was that much of a woman, then Dori should put Ori in a dress." 

Thorin looked at Nori. "I am amazed that the idiot woke up at all."

"Well, he must have had a really hard head and stong neck. Although he was missing many teeth."

"I will keep that in mind. I will have Balin come by with the contract and then he will arrange your release. Please wait for him to have you officially released for once."

Nori smiled. "Fine but only this once."

Not two hours later Thorin was amused to find that Nori was correct as an irate Dori appeared at the smithy.

"Thorin Oakenshield I want you to release my brother from his contract!"

"And which brother would that be master Dori?"

"What do you mean which brother? I mean Ori of course. He is too young to be able to go on this nonsense quest."

"Well I am afraid that is not correct. He is of age to enter agreements on his own behalf. He has decided that he wishes to join us to chronicle our journey. And he will not be unprotected. He will be trained in self defense by Dwalin. And your other brother Nori has also joined us. So it is not as if he will be unchaperoned."

"Nori? Nori has joined you?"

"Yes, Nori has joined us. And as part of his reward he will be pardoned for any and all crimes he may have commited."

It was at this moment that Ori came running up. "Dori I told you that I am going. Do not bother Prince Thorin. I have made up my mind and that is that."

"Ori you are too young to do this." 

"No I am not. I am 94 years old. I am an adult in my own right and I can make my own decisions. Besides Fili and Kili are going and they are younger than I am."

"He is right master Dori." Thorin said. "He is legally able to sign the contract and has done so. Unless something can be shown as to why he is unfit he will be allowed to go with us. Although it remains to be seen if Fili and Kili can prove they are responsible enough to go. That is one thing I do know that Ori has already proven. Balin has had many good things to say about Ori." 

"But he has no training." Dori said.

"He will be receiving that training starting tomorrow. Dwalin will be making sure all members of the company are able to defend themselves."

"Do not do this please, I am begging you. I could not bear it if something happened to him."

Thorin looked at Dori. "I would not dishonor any one that has the courage to join us. And I would never dishonor a kinsman of mine. Do you not think that I would protect members of my family? Distant they might be?"

Dori just stared at Thorin. While it was known that Dori and his brothers were related to Thorin albeit from a illegitimate child by Nain the first who was never officially acknowledged by Nain, it was surprising to Dori that Thorin would mention it so openly.

"My family has always looked after yours master Dori even if your family has not always known it. You and your brothers are of the House of Durin. And I would not let any member of my house be shamed. Nor would I accept a member of my house on this quest if I did not believe that he would be unable to be of help. If Ori does nothing but chronicle what happens on the journey that would be enough. For it is something that will need to be remembered by future generations whether we succeed or fail. But I do not believe that will be the only thing that he will do on this journey. You should be proud of him Master Dori for having the courage to join."

"I am proud of him. But I am also afraid for him."

"That I do understand. For I am afraid of anything happening to my nephews. But if they prove that they can be responsible enough I must let them come for they are the heirs to my house and to not let them come, and deny them the chance to prove they are worthy of ruling would be a disservice to them. But if they do not prove that they can be responsible enough to join this quest I will leave them here."

Dori stood and stared at Thorin. "Then I will join my brothers. If nothing else I can make sure that the members of your company will have clothes that will be kept in good repair."

"I gladly accept your offer master Dori. And I would ask that you get with Balin to sign the contract. And after that is done please tell him I said he should discuss with you what types of clothes we should bring for the different weather conditions we will undoubtedly encounter. For a tailor's point of view would most likely be a better one to have when it comes to clothing. And tomorrow please join your brothers in the main training hall so that Dwalin will be able to get a feel for your experience level when it comes to combat."

"Dori" said Ori. "What did you mean by brothers? Is Nori coming too?" 

"From what his highness has said, yes Nori will be coming too."

"That is wonderful."

Thorin watched the two of them depart with a rueful smile. The company was growing he thought to himself, But there was still promised work to complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ori's age at the time of the quest has always been speculated to be around 132-178 years old based on Tolkein's writings. The movie on the other hand makes him out to be the youngest. I felt that Ori should be older than Fili and Kili but that the age gap should not be quite so large.
> 
> Yes I know that Nori had the purple outfit in the book and Ori the gray one but the movie switched their colors and as a thief I think Nori would go with the less noticeable color scheme.
> 
> While this story is about Fili and Kili going back in time it was too hard to try and work them in this chapter other than in a brief appearance. Until the group goes on the road they will be hanging around in the back ground staying out of trouble to prove they can be responsible. Basically they are just going to do what they are told and keep their mouths shut. Although I do plan on another discussion with them and Thorin and perhaps Balin when it comes to planning the route.


	5. Training Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I make no claim to any of the characters in this story.
> 
> This chapter has much more Fili and Kili. You would think it would be easier to bring them to the fore front.
> 
> Some chapters write themselves and this one did so.

********************************************************************************************************

“Uncle should we not be going to the training that Dwalin is doing?”

Thorin turned to look at Fili.

“Why would we do that? Both of you have trained under Dwalin and I have had years of experience in fighting and defending myself from enemies.”

“Yes but this time we will be with people whom we have not fought beside before. We should know their strengths and weakness as they should know our own. That way all of us will be a more effective group when we need to fight.”

“When we need to fight? So there will be fighting then.”

“Well done Fili you just told him something we agreed to keep secret.” Kili said.

“Well yes, but which would you rather I do? Not say anything and reduce our effectiveness, or make sure we fight better as a group?”

“The latter of course. But we have to remember that Mahal told us not to give away too many details.”

“Well with the long journey all of us will be on it should be assumed that there will be danger and fighting at some point. And Uncle should be able to make that argument to Dwalin when he asks why we are there.”

“Good point.”

“Well Uncle, should we not be going to the training then?” Fili asked again.

Thorin looked at his nephews. He marveled at how well they were doing with keeping what they knew a secret, and still managing to pull off the act of being their old selves who were trying to behave.

“Yes I suppose we should go to the training. But remember we still have to finish the work we took on as well as do the training.”

“Then perhaps after this first day we should alternate one of us to stay here and do the work while the other two are at training.” Kili suggested.

“A sensible idea. I have to admit I much prefer this side of the two of you rather than the irresponsible scams you were just a few days ago. Although I must also admit it is somewhat saddening not to see you so carefree.”

“Oh do not worry Uncle we shall make sure everyone is entertained.” Fili said.

“Then let us go meet up with Dwalin.”

The three of them walked over to the main hall of the town which is where Dwalin had selected as the meeting point for everyday's training. 

As they approached the main hall they could see a surprised look on Dwalin's face. ‘I did not expect you three to join the training.” He said.

“I felt it best that we train with the others. If we have to fight on our journey we will be more effective if we have trained as a group.” Thorin replied.

“A good point, and one I was planning on talking to you about. I know you have work that must be completed but it is best if we have the whole group together at least three times a week for training.”

“Then we shall make sure that all who go with us know that.”

As they were speaking they were joined by Dori, Nori, and Ori.

“Will all of us be training together?” Dori asked with some surprise.

“Not everyday.” Thorin replied. “But at least three times a week. We must know how to fight as a group. While I do not know for sure, I must expect that at some point in our journey we may be attacked and therefore we must know what to expect from the other members of the company if we have to fight.”

“That is a wise plan.” Nori said. “I have had many times where knowing what the other people would do in a fight would have help me immensely.”

Dwalin started glaring at Nori upon hearing that response.

Nori looked back at Dwalin. “Do not give me that look. You know what I have done to help my family survive. And I would not be here if you had not asked Thorin and I to speak to each other.”

“I know that we will need someone with your skills. It does not mean I have to like it.” Dwalin replied.

“Remember the idea is to learn to fight together.” Thorin said. “Not with each other.”

Dwalin looked at Ori. “Why didn't you bring a weapon lad?”

“But I did Master Dwalin.” Ori replied as he held up his slingshot.

“That toy is no weapon for a warrior. We will need to give you something else to learn and use.”

Kili noted the disappointment on Ori's face as he accepted Dwalin's words. He leaned over to Fili. “During the first break we get I am going to see if I can change Dwalin's mind about that slingshot. I figure a wager on Ori’s skills should do it. Do you want to set up the targets or should I.”

“I will do it you just make the wager with Dwalin.” 

“Fine but how should I do this so there is no suspicion.

“If he asks just say you have seen Ori shooting rabbits with it. We have both seen him come home with rabbits for his family before.”

“Right.”

The brothers were not able to put their plan into motion for another two hours before Dwalin finally called a break. Dwalin was getting frustrated with Ori over the proper way to use the war hammer that Ori had been assigned.

Kili walked up to Dwalin. “You know he is just now started to use the hammer for the first time. He has had no practice with it.”

“I know, but I have to make sure he has a weapon he knows how to use on our journey.”

“Well actually, he already does.”

“What, that child's toy?”

Kili smiled. “It is not a toy in the right hands, and I'll bet you that it’s not one in his hands.”

“What will you wager?”

“Two silver.”

“You seem pretty confident.”

“Oh I have my reasons.”

“Right, lets just see who pays who.”

Dwalin turned around and called out. “Ori! Kili here says that your slingshot is not a toy. Matter of fact he bet me two silver on that. Care to see if I owe him money.”

Ori looked at the two of them. He almost seemed embarrassed that someone other than his brothers believed that the slingshot could be useful.

“I can try master Dwalin. What would you like to to shoot at?”

“I have some targets set up.” Fili said.

The company looked over at Fili who was standing by a low wall that had a number of dirt clods and rocks perched on it.

The targets were of varying sizes ranging from about four inches across down to just over one inch across.

“Oh, so you are in on this as well eh?” Dwalin asked. "Are you going to join the wager or just let your brother take all the risk?”

“I will match his wager with you.” Fili replied.

“Done then.” Dwalin turned to Ori. “Well lad are you ready?’

“Yes sir.” Ori replied.

Dwalin had him stand about 20 feet away from the wall. “Alright let's see what you can do.”

Ori took his slingshot, placed a stone in it, took aim, and fired at the first target.

A sharp crack was heard as the missile struck the stone he was shooting at squarely in the middle.

Ori took aim at the second target, and again hit the middle of the target causing the dirt clod to explode.

He hit the next two targets dead on and Dwalin halted him before he could aim at another.

“Move back five feet.” He said.

Ori did so and shot at four more targets hitting them in the middle of each one.

Dwalin had him move back five more feet and had him shoot the remaining targets.

Ori did so without missing a one.

Dwalin turned to Fili and Kili and handed each of them two silver coins.

He turned back to Ori. “Tomorrow you will show me just how far out you can hit a target. And we will need to get you something better than rocks to fire out of that thing, but I will admit I was wrong about it being a toy.”

Ori beamed with pride as his brothers congratulated him on hitting all the targets.

“You still need to learn how to use the hammer though. You will need to be able to defend yourself up close. And a slingshot will not help you then.”

“I understand Master Dwalin.” 

Kili walked over to Ori. “Here,” he said handing Ori two silver coins. “You earned this.”

“Thank you.” Ori replied. “But how did you know I could do it?”

“I have seen you bring home dead rabbits and I figured you had killed them with the slingshot. Having hunted them myself I know it takes skill to bring them down, so I knew that I would win.”

Kili turned to head back over to his brother when his arm was grabbed by Nori.

“Thank you. Thank you for helping Ori to prove himself to Dwalin.”

“You’re welcome. I saw the disappointment on his face. And I remembered how others treated me when I first started using the bow.”

Thorin watched his nephew with pride. As Kili passed him he spoke in a quiet voice. “Well done.”

Kili looked over at Thorin and grinned. “Thank you.”

“Alright that's enough lazing about, back to work the lot of you.” Dwalin called out. “Ori come here, by Mahal's beard I will make you learn how to stand while you hold that hammer.”

As the training continued through the remainder of the day Fili felt like something kept buzzing in the back of his mind. It was during another break that he realized what it was.

He had seen Ori working on a scarf with his knitting needles. He realized that Ori had two more weapons on his person.

Fili went over to Nori. “Have you shown your brother any knife work?”

Nori looked at Fili

“No, why do you ask?”

“Because you may want to. Those knitting needles he has could be used to surprise an opponent. They look to be solid, and if that is the case they could be used to pierce an eye or throat.”

Nori looked at his younger brother. “I see what you mean. Thank you, I will show him how to use them to stab someone with. That would be about all he could do with them but it would be something no one would expect.”

Fili nodded at Nori and went back to where he had been.

‘What was that about?” Thorin asked

“Nori is going to show Ori how to use those knitting needles as a weapon of last defense. They look pretty solid and would seem to easily pierce a throat, or take out an eye.”

Thorin looked at Fili with approval. “And by letting his brother do it you allow Nori to not only help Ori, but will also show Dori that he is helping to make sure Ori will survive. I take it you had seen Ori do something like that before.”

“I cannot say if I have or haven't Uncle you know that.”

“Well it was worth a try.” He turned to Dwalin and in a louder voice said. “I suggest we end for the day. I know I have work I must get back to and I am sure the others do as well. For our next session make sure your brother attends.”

“Oh you can be sure of that. I cannot wait to put him through his paces.”

Thorin shook his head and turned to his nephews. “Come we must go back to the smithy we have work to complete.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of things about slingshots and knitting needles.
> 
> Slingshots have long been used for hunting small game. And they evolved from slings that were used for hunting since the days of cavemen. Go search the slingshot channel on youtube to see how effective they can be.
> 
> As for knitting needles. While modern needles are hollow and lightweight, in medieval times (which middle earth is based upon) they would not have been hollow. Think of the needles your grandmother has and imagine them as solid steel or iron. Now think of them being used to stab someone. Even modern needles can be used as weapons. Go to a fabric store and buy a pair of the mid to large size needles. Buy a water jug and stab the jug repeatedly with the needles. See what I mean?


	6. Oin, Gloin, and Dwalin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not make any claim on any of the characters mentioned in the story
> 
> I want to thank everyone that has either left kudos or comments on the story. As I said in the notes of the first chapter this is my first attempt at any type of story and I very much appreciate all of the encouragement that has been shown.
> 
> Special thanks to tigrislilium for being a sounding board for my ideas.

****************************************************************************************************

“Thorin may we speak with you?”

Thorin looked up from the sword he was working on to see Oin and his brother Gloin standing at the entrance to the smithy.

It had been a week since the training had started and Thorin hoped that the appearance of the two brothers meant that they would be joining the quest.

“By all means. But you must give me a moment or two first.” 

Thorin turned back to the sword and continued to hammer the tip into the shape he wanted. The order had called for a long sword with a sharp point. While Thorin understood that it was the preferred style of sword for men he much favored the wider shorter swords with a rounder point that dwarves used.

Once the point of the sword had been shaped to his satisfaction Thorin placed the mostly finished sword on a brick shelf to allow the sword to cool before the final normalizing, tempering, and hardening process.

Thorin removed his leather apron that he always wore while working and then walked over the where Oin and Gloin were waiting. “Now that I have reached a stopping point in my work how may I help you?”

“We wish to join your group.” Gloin said. “Oin has read the portents and feels that the time is right to retake Erebor and that we should be a part of it. He offers his services as a healer, and I would be willing to fund the expedition.”

“Then I gladly welcome you to our group.” Thorin replied. “I must admit I was concerned with how I was going to be able to pay for the supplies that we need. Your help in this will be most appreciated. I will inform Balin to amend your contract to show that you are to be repaid the money you have spent as part of the costs for restoring Erebor.”

Gloin looked surprised at the offer as he expected to have to negotiate for that. “That is very generous of you. When do you expect Balin will have the amended contract ready?”

“He should have it ready by tonight. So I will let him know to expect you at his office this evening. And as tomorrow is one of our training days, you will need to meet up with the rest of the group at the main hall tomorrow morning. Balin will give you the time that you should show up. Please bring your personal weapons with you as Dwalin will need to know which ones you use so he may incorporate that into the group training.”

“And when do you expect to be leaving?”

“We will be departing in approximately two weeks. We are supposed to be meeting up with Gandalf who will be supplying us with a special burglar that will be of help when it comes to dealing with the dragon.”

“And will we be getting any assistance from the other Dwarf lords?” Oin asked.

“That I do not yet know as I will be leaving before everyone else to go meet with them. When I meet up with the rest of the company in Bree I should have an answer from them.”

“Why are we meeting with you in Bree?” Asked Gloin.

“Because that is where Gandalf has asked to meet us. As he has offered his help in this quest I agreed to his request.”

“Having a wizard with us should make things easier I would imagine.” Oin said.

“That is my hope.”

“Then we will go start getting our affairs in order and will meet with Balin this evening. Although I do not look forward to telling Gimli of what we are doing. He will wish to come and will not like being told no.”

“I understand. For I had to tell Fili and Kili that they were not able to come unless they started acting more responsibly. Although I must admit that they have actually been doing just that.” 

“Yes they have, and it has been noticed and if I may say without giving offense, it has also been appreciated. Not having to worry about who they will play one of their infamous practical jokes has been a relief. However, they have reached their majority and Gimli has not.”

“We shall see you tomorrow then.” Oin stated “Come brother we have kept him for his work long enough.”

Thorin watched them depart with a lighter heart as he now knew that his company would be well cared for. Oin was one of the best healers and Gloin would ensure that they would be well supplied for the trip. He went back into the smithy to continue his work but not before sending Kili to go let Balin know the new details of Gloin’s contract.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was just as Thorin was ready to stop working for the day that Dwalin showed up at the smithy.

“We need to talk.” Dwalin said.

“What about?” Thorin asked as he started racking his tools for the night.

“About you and those nephews of yours.”

“And just what about us do you wish to discuss?”

“Something is up. All of you are not behaving normally. I know the boys have to start acting more responsibly if they want to join us on the quest. But even taking that into account they are behaving strangely and so are you. And I want to know why.”

Thorin started cursing silently to himself. He should have expected this. Dwalin knew them all too well.

“Have you asked your brother about this?”

“Aye. And every time I have he has changed the subject. So I know he knows what is going on. And if you want my help on this quest then I need to know what is going on as well.”

Thorin thought for a moment. He knew that he could call Dwalin’s bluff. For that is what it was. Thorin knew Dwalin would not let them go without him. Thorin also knew that if he did that then his relationship with Dwalin would be damaged, perhaps permanently. 

Dwalin waited for Thorin to make up his mind. The longer it took the more Dwalin knew something big was going on.

Finally Thorin spoke. “Go to your brother’s office. Once he has finished up with Oin and Gloin, tell him I said I wanted the both of you to come over and join us for dinner. Now if you will excuse me, I must go warn Dis that there will be two more for dinner.”

Dwalin winced. Dis never took news like that well.

“I will see you then.” He replied and turned to head off to his brother’s office. He looked back and with an evil grin said “Although if you are springing this on her at the last minute I wonder if I should bring Oin as well to patch you up after she is through with you.”

“Get out of here you elf lover.” Thorin joked back. “She will not do anything that would require Oin. Mahal knows she loves to make her torments last days. If she damages me too much to begin with she will not be able to make it last.”

Thorin finished cleaning up the smithy, closed all of the openings and made sure everything was locked up. From there he went around to the home he shared with Dis and the boys. When he entered he could see that Dis had prepared a stew for which he was thankful.

“Dis I know that you will be upset with me for this but I told Dwalin that he and Balin should come here for dinner tonight.”

“And you are just now telling me this?” Dis asked glaring at him. “Dinner is almost finished.”

Thorin resisted the urge to turn and run as the expression on her face would cause Orcs to flee in terror.

“Dwalin came to me as I was closing the smithy down for the night. He said that we needed to talk. He said that the boys and I were not acting right, that we were behaving strangely.”

“So you are having him come over to explain why?”

“Yes but I am not sure how much we should tell him, or if we should tell him the truth at all.”

“Should not the boys be the one to make that decision?”

“Normally I would say yes, not that these are normal circumstances. But it is Dwalin. He knows all of us too well. He will know if I am lying. He would probably be able to tell if the boys were lying as well. Therefore we need to decide if we tell him that there is something going on and that we cannot tell him or just tell him the truth.”

“Then let us bring the boys in on this.”

“Where are they?”

“They are out getting us some more ale they should be home shortly.”

“Then as soon as they get here we will talk to them.” 

A couple of minutes later Fili and Kili arrived carrying a cask of ale.

“Just let us get this set up mother, and then you can dish up dinner.” Kili said.

“Actually we will have guests for dinner.” Dis replied. “And we need to speak to you about those guests.”

Thorin waited for the boy to get the cask set up in the usual spot and then waived for them to sit down at the table.

“Dwalin came to see me as I was finishing for the day.” He said to them. “He knows something has happened. He said he wants to know why we are acting so different.”

“What did you tell him?” Fili asked.

“I told him to come to dinner with Balin. If we are to tell him what you told us then it should come from you, and if we are to tell him that we cannot explain what is going on then it will be best if Balin is here so that he can help.”

“I see. And what would you like to do?”

“It is Dwalin. I have know him my whole life and so have you . He has always been the loyalest dwarf I have ever known. I would tell him if it were up to me. If I ask him not to say anything to anyone I know he will not speak a word. But it is not up to me”

Fili and Kili looked at each other. After a moment they nodded and stood up from the table.

“We will need to discuss this.” Fili said. “Let us know when they arrive.”

Both of them went to the room they shared.

“Well do we tell Dwalin?” Fili asked. 

“I do not know.” Kili replied. “On one hand Uncle is right. It is Dwalin we are talking about. We could tell him and let him know he can not speak of it to anyone else and not worry about him ever saying a word. On the other hand Mahal was very insistent about not speaking about what happened to more than was absolutely necessary.”

“Then the question becomes will it help to let Dwalin know, or will it just cause him to have one more thing to worry about?”

“He could help us with Uncle. He listens to Dwalin almost as much as he listens to Balin.”

“There is that. But what if he spends too much time looking for signs if the gold sickness and it alerts other members of the company, or even causes him to be distracted when he should be alert for danger?”

“Do you really think Dwalin would concentrate on watching for the gold sickness over keeping an eye out for danger?”

“If he believes that the gold sickness would be a danger then yes.”

“Point.”

“I really do not like having to keep this a secret.”

“Neither do I but Mahal said that we had to. And you must admit his argument about letting the members of the company do things for themselves was a valid one.”

“I know but it does not feel right.” 

“No it does not. But think about this. If we were to tell them and bad things were to still happen then we would be blamed.”

“True enough. So we do not tell Dwalin anything?”

“No we do not. I do not like it but we must not tell anyone else except for those that we have already agreed to let know.”

“Uncle and Dwalin will not like this, but you are right.”

There was a knock at their door. “Boys Balin and Dwalin are here.” Their mother said.

“Coming mother.” Fili replied

As they went into the dining room they saw Thorin looking at them. They shook their heads to indicate that Dwalin was not to be told. They could see the acceptance and disappointment on Thorin face.

Thorin turned to Dwalin and Balin. “Let us eat and then we shall speak of why you came.”

Dinner was eaten with light conversation about the things that had happened that day. Balin advised Thorin that he had made the adjustment to Gloin’s contract and Dwalin remarked how Ori was improving with the hammer.

Once dinner was finished and everyone had a mug of ale Dwalin looked at Thorin.

“So, what is going on? I told you earlier that you and they boys were acting strangely. Are you going to explain the reason to me?”

“Oh not this again brother.” Balin said.

“Yes this again. Thorin is not acting like himself. Or rather he is finally acting like he used to before the damned dragon came. He is not so distant anymore with others. And as for the boys. They are not acting like they are trying to be responsible. They are being responsible. They are acting like leaders should. Like with Ori. I know a slingshot can be used to good effect, but most youngsters treat a slingshot as naught but a toy. Kili knew differently and made it so that Ori could prove it in a way that would allow him to not only change my mind, but to make his brothers proud of him. And Fili went up and made sure that Nori would be able to help Ori as well with that whole thing about the knitting needles.”

“How did you know about that?” Fili asked

“I was close enough to hear you. I was actually going to suggest the same thing, but you did it first.” He turned to Thorin. “And then there is the way they hold themselves. They are always alert. They know that there is probably no danger around but they are on the lookout for it anyways. And every so often there is look that they get on their faces. A look I know well. It is the look of one that has been through the meatgrinder. They have been in battle. A bad one from the way they look some time. And while I know there is no way they can have been in one, there is no mistaking that look. Something is going on and I want to know what it is.”

Thorin took a deep breath. “ Yes something is going on. But we cannot tell you. There is a reason for it but.”

“No Uncle.” Fili interrupted. “I think that he should know.”

Thorin looked at Fili. “But when you came out you shook your heads to let me know we were not going to tell him.”

“And we were not. But with what he has said not telling him will cause more problems than telling him will.”

“Are you sure?”

“No, but let us tell him anyways.”

“Very well.” Thorin looked at Dwalin. “What you are about to hear will sound crazy, but I have heard it and I believe that what they are about to tell you is the truth. However, it is something you cannot discuss with anyone unless they give you permission. I will have your word on that before they say anything.”

Dwalin raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Thorin you know if I agree not to say anything that I would not tell a soul.”

“Yes, but once you hear what they have to say you will understand.”

“Very well I swear that I will not repeat what they have to say unless they give me permission to.”

Thorin looked at the boys. “It is your story.”

Everyone could see the two brother having one of their silent conversations. Finally they looked at Dwalin. “You are correct.” Fili said. “We have been in a battle and it was as bad as you have described Azanulbizar as being.”

“When did it happen?” Dwalin asked. “For I know of no such battle.”

“It happened about 6 months from now.” Kili said.

“What?”

“We journeyed with you, Balin, Uncle and a group of Dwarves to go reclaim Erebor. We stopped to meet Gandalf and pick up the final member of our group and then set off to Erebor. Along the way we encountered trolls, goblins, orcs, and spiders among others.” Fili said.

“And once we reached Erebor the dragon woke up and proceeded to destroy Lake Town. He was killed by a man from Lake Town that was descended from one of the residents of Dale.” Kili said.

“After the dragon died Uncle succumbed to the gold sickness and almost brought us to war with the woodland elves and the men of Lake Town. That war was averted only by an army of orcs and goblins that arrived at Erebor. We all ended up fighting that army but in that battle we were killed and Uncle was mortally wounded.” Fili said.

And instead of going to the halls of our ancestors we ended up on a formless plain where we were questioned by Mahal himself on what had gone wrong. We ended up being sent back in time to here with instructions to make sure that things do not turn out the same way. Kili said.

“However we were also told not to tell the members of our company of what had happened unless we felt it was necessary. And we were not going to tell you, but unfortunately you were able to see that something was very wrong.” Fili finished up.

Dwalin just stared at them. “So the creator of our race sent you back in time to change the future?”

“Yes, that is what happened.” Fili said.

Dwalin turned to Thorin. “And you believed them when they told you this?”

“Yes I did, but only because they had knowledge that could only have come from me. And it is something I had never told anyone. Not even you.”

“What was it?’

“It had to do with an oath I swore to their father after he died at Azanulbizar. And no we are not going to talk about it.” 

Dwalin turned back to the boys. “What else can you tell me?”

“We cannot say any more than we have except for to tell you to watch Uncle when we reach Erebor. Watch him for signs of the gold madness. We must make sure that if he starts sucumbing to it then he will not be allowed to make any more decisions until we can find some way to cure him.”

“There is no cure for gold sickness.”

“Mahal told us the elves would be able to cure Uncle if he sucumbs to gold sickness again.”

“Elves? Why would we allow those weed eaters to do anything to Thorin?”

“Because they were told by Mahal that we need to rebuild our alliances with the elves.” Thorin said. “And not only the elves of Greenwood. But Rivendell and Lothlórien as well.”

“Where were they when we needed help?”

“Dwalin I understand your feelings on this. But they were given instructions by the creator of our race for a reason and we must do what he has commanded. And in truth we abandoned the Greenwood first. Thror had started to treat Thranduil as a vassal and not an ally by the time the dragon came. We broke the alliance not the elves.”

“But”

“No Dwalin. This is not something that will be open to discussion. If it will cause too much of a problem I will release you from your contract.”

Dwalin slumped his shoulders. “I do not like it, but I will accept what you say.”

Thorin looked at Balin. “Balin, speaking of contracts, I have been thinking about the contract you drew up for the burglar that Gandalf is getting for us. The boys have expressed concerns over how it is written. And after listening to them I believe it needs to be redone.”

“It is very straight forward. Why do you feel it needs to be changed.”

“While we know nothing about him apart from what the boys do know. We know he is not a dwarf and one not accustomed to how we do things. I believe that it may insult him. And even though the boys could not say if it did, we must take that into consideration. If he is to be a member of our company he should be treated as such from the beginning and therefore his contract should be the same as all the others.”

“Are you sure about this? He is not someone we know, for all that the boys have dealt with him from when they did this the first time, and I am not sure I will ever get used to thinking that. We should make sure to protect our interests.”

“Balin, he is one of the most trustworthy people you will ever meet.” Fili said. “I know you only have our word for this, but his help will be invaluable on the quest. If things go the way they did before, he will save our lives more than once.”

“Laddie are you sure. Are you sure that we can trust him that much?” 

“We both are.” Kili said. “Believe us, once you get to know him you will be ashamed of the contract that you drew up.”

Balin looked at the two brothers. He could see true sincerity in their faces. He sighed and looked at Thorin. “Very well, I will make sure to keep an extra copy of the contract everyone else was given.”

“Thank you.” Thorin replied. He turned over to his nephews. “Now is there anything else that we need to know in regards to this burglar Gandalf is getting us?”

“Yes actually, there is.” Fili replied. “He will not be expecting us. And even though Gandalf will say otherwise he will not be expecting to feed us when we arrive. We should bring food as a guest gift. That should make things go smoother.”

“You mean to tell me that Gandalf had us all show up to the home of someone that had no knowledge of our arrival?” Thorin asked.

“Yes that is exactly what happened.” Kil replied. “As a matter of fact he refused to join us. It was not until the next day that he decided to go and ended up chasing after us.”

“And why did you not tell us this before?” Balin asked. “Had I known this I would have worded the contract differently. While Thorin does make a good point that he should be treated as a member of the company from the start I would have not put in some of the clauses that I did. Is he even a burglar?”

“This is difficult to do Balin.” Fili said. “Mahal told us not to tell you too much. But there are some things you need to know. It is not easy for us to decide what should be said and what should not. And to answer your second question. No, he is not a burglar but there is no one that we could find that would help us more on this quest than he will.”

Thorin looked at the others. “I think it is time we all got some sleep. We will have group training tomorrow and I just know Dwalin will be finding some way to get even for keeping this from him.”

“Oh you can count on that.”

‘Then we shall see you tomorrow.”

After Balin and Dwalin had left Thorin turned to the brothers. “Thank you. I know I said I would accept your decision but I did not want to keep hiding this from him. He and I have been through too much together.”

“We know.” Kili replied. “But if it had not been for what he said we would not have told him.”

“I realize that. But I think he will be of help in what you are doing.”

“Let us hope so Uncle.” Fili said.

“Alright now off to bed all of you.” Dis said. You have another hard day tomorrow, and you will need your rest.

“Yes mother.” The brothers replied in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When forging a sword once you have the the shape of the sword finished you need to let it cool all the way down until it completely cold to the touch. After that you then need to evenly heat the sword up to over 400 degrees Fahrenheit along the entire length of the sword to remove any stresses that have built up while working on it. Once it has been heated, it is then allowed to cool again. After that the sword is reheated in the coals and then placed on a rack above the coals to allow the sword to soak up the hot air. The sword will be rotated half way through the soaking process. Once the sword has been soaking for the correct amount of time (which varies depending on the size of the sword or knife) the sword is then quenched in a bath of either water, oil, or brine (salt water). This will harden the sword and allow it to maintain a sharp edge. After the quenching process the sword is then evenly heated to between 300-400 degrees Fahrenheit along its entire length and then allowed to cool down slowly. This reduces the brittleness in the sword that the quenching process left.
> 
> In the first Hobbit movie they show Thorin working on a sword wearing a heavy long sleeve shirt with the sleeves partially rolled up. That had to be without a doubt the most ridiculous thing that has ever been put on the big screen. Blacksmiths always wore leather aprons to protect themselves from sparks and it would be way to hot for Thorin to wear that type of shirt even if the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows.
> 
> Dwalin would have spent too much time around Thorin’s family not to have noticed the differences in how everyone was acting. So this conversation was going to happen eventually. I thought about having it happen later on in the story but it made more sense to have it happen before they left.


	7. Bofur, Bombur, and Bifur part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry this has taken so long. I have been have a lot of trouble with this chapter and I have decided to just post the part that I am happy with. It has also not helped that half the time I sit down to write I get plot bunnies popping up for later parts of the story.
> 
> Once again the standard disclaimer. I do not make any claim to any of the characters in the story.
> 
> Comments as always are appreciated.

********************************************************************************************************

Fili and Kili were worried. It was a week and a half until they were leaving and Bombur, Bofur and Bifur had not joined up. The brothers had not been too worried as they remember that the others had joined up last, but now it was getting close to the time for the company to leave.

“What are we going to do?” Kili asked. “If they do not go it will change things too much.”

“I do not know.” Fili replied. “I cannot remember exactly when they joined last time. I think it was around this time but it may have been a few days later.”

“We need to find a way to make sure they come.”

“How?”

Kili just stood there thinking. “Well for starters why don’t we go and have a meal at Bombur’s eatery. Maybe we can get some more information there.”

“Just how will we do that. It is not like we can ask any of them why they have not volunteered.”

“No but you know how Bofur likes to talk. Maybe we can pick something up just by listening to him.”

“Well I guess that would be better than just staying here and worrying. If we keep that up Uncle will just keep trying to badger us into telling him what has not happened that should have. And it is getting hard enough not to tell him anything as it is.”

“Then lets go tell him that we need a long meal break.” 

“He will ask why.”

“Yes but we can just give him that blank look that he hates and he will know it is important.”

“Very well.”

They left the back room of the smithy that they had been talking in and went to Thorin.

“Uncle we need to take a long meal break today.” Fili said.

Thorin looked at them. “And why is that?” He asked.

The brothers kept their faces blank as they looked at him.

“I will need an answer this time.” Thorin said. “You can try and not say anything all you want but if you do not give me some sort of answer I will not be able to have a reason for why you are not here. Everyone knows you two are doing your best to show you are responsible enough to go on the quest. If you are seen to be slacking off then people will wonder.”

Fili and Kili looked at each other.

“It has to do with the company Uncle. We cannot say more.” Kili said.

Thorin looked at them. “Is it necessary?”

“We believe so.” Fili replied.

“Very well. I will find an excuse. Now you need to get back to work until lunch.”

“When lunchtime came around Thorin looked at his nephews. Fili, Kili come here.” he said loudly.

As they came over Thorin continued in a loud voice. “You two have been doing very well these past few weeks. I believe that you deserve an afternoon off. Be home in time for dinner.”

The brothers looked at him and then both gave a small cry of celebration. “Thank you Uncle” they both chorused. And then as one they left the smithy at speed.

After they had gone one or two streets over they slowed down and started walking at a normal pace 

“Fili lets go eat at Bombur’s place for a change.” Kili said loudly. “That way we can have a celebratory meal.”

“Good idea.”

When they reached the eatery and got a table Bombur’s wife Hilda came over to let them know what was available.

“Welcome boys. We have a good selection today. There is roast mutton, beef stew, and smoked ham. We also have cold cuts of the ham or beef if you prefer a sandwich.”

“Which would you recommend?” Fili asked. “The cook always knows what is best.”

“Flattery won’t get you a discount Master Fili. But since you asked I’d recommend the roast mutton. It is nice and tender, and very tasty.”

“Then we will each have that with bread please. And a weak ale each as well.”

“I’ll have that right out for you.”

As they waited for their food they could see Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur over in a corner having what looked to be a heated discussion.

“Well that looks interesting.” Kili commented. “I wonder what they are arguing about.”

“It could be about the quest.” Fili replied. “They never did say why it took so long for them to join up.”

“No they did not. Well we may have our work cut out for us.”

“Here comes our food. Lets ask Hilda about them and see what she has to say.”

Hilda approached the table with two plates and mugs. “Here ya go boys. That’ll be one silver.”

“Well worth it.” Fili replied as he handed over a silver and five coppers. “And something for you as well.”

“Thank you.”

“I noticed your husband over there with his brother and cousin. They seem to be having a bit of a dispute I do hope everything is alright.”

Hilda had a slight frown appear on her face. “It is about that quest your uncle is doing. Bifur wants to go but Bofur and Bom will not let him go without them. Bifur refuses to let Bom go because of the family, and keeps telling Bofur that a nursemaid is not needed.. Bofur keeps telling Bom to stay here as well, but Bom keeps insisting that he needs to go to keep an eye out on the both of them.”

‘I see. And may I ask your thoughts on the matter if it is not prying too much?”

“I think that if one goes all three goes but I am worried about supporting the children until they get back. While we do alright with this place the extra income from the toys Bofur and Bifur sell helps out a lot.”

“I see. Well thank you very much. I thank you again for the wonderful food.”

Once Hilda left Kili looked at Fili. “They will never go unless we can find a way for Hilda to be able to make sure that she does not have to worry about supporting the family until they all come home.”

“Yes but how do we do that.”

“I have no idea.”

The brothers ate in silence thinking about the problem.

“What if we found a way to have more people eat here while we are on the quest?” Fili asked.

“Just how will we do that?” Kili replied

“Well what if mother were to eat here most of the days we are gone. She will only have herself to cook for and if she eats here someone else does the cooking for her. And if she lets it be known that she will be eating here a lot then the social crowd will want to eat here as well. If only to be seen near her.”

“That might work. But how do we convince mother to come and eat here?”

“We have her and Uncle come here for dinner tonight. We can offer to treat them to dinner.”

“That might work. Lets finish eating and go talk to mother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When reading the book and watching the films I always got the feeling that the Durins could not act to save their lives so I decided that for this story they would be even worse. That is one of the reasons Dwalin was able to figure out something had happened so quickly.
> 
> I was not planning on using the loophole that Mahal left so soon. However after having so much trouble getting this chapter written I decided to use it now and have Dis be the one to help the boys know it was there.


	8. Bofur, Bombur, and Bifur part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallelujah I finally got this chapter done. Here is the second part of the last chapter. I may end up going back at a later date and combining them but I am not sure.
> 
> Once again I make not claims on any of the characters in this story.
> 
> As always comments are always appreciated.

****************************************************************************************  
They quickly finished their meals and headed to their mother’s pottery shop. On the way over they discussed plans on how to convince their mother to agree to what they wanted. Each idea one of them broached was turned down by the other as being unacceptable for one reason or another. Finally they decided to just tell her as much as they could and see what she decided. 

When they reached their mother’s shop that was attached to their home they went inside to see if anyone else was their. Upon finding it empty for a change they went into the back to talk to their mother.

“Mother may we speak with you for a bit?” Fili asked.

Dis looked up from the pitcher she was working on. “Yes you may but only if you explain why you are not working.”

“Uncle gave us the afternoon off. He said we had earned it.”

“I see, and did you happen to request the afternoon off?”

“Well yes, but it was necessary. Just like what we are about to talk to you about is necessary.”

“Very well. Let me finish this up and I will listen to what you have to say.”

Dis quickly finished the pitcher and set it aside to dry. “Now what do the two of you want from me?”

“Well, we kind of need you to start taking meals at Bombur’s place.” Kili said.

“And why should I do that? Is my cooking no longer to your tastes?”

“That is not it at all mother.” Fili said. “We need you to start eating there so that their customers will increase.”

“And why do you need that to happen.”

“Well, its complicated.” 

“Knowing the two of you I am not surprised.”

“If we can get more customers at their place then Bombur will not worry about his family being able to survive while he Bofur and Bifur join us on the quest.” Kili said.

“And what makes you think that is why they have not joined already. I assume that they went the last time.”

“Yes they did but please don’t tell anyone that. And we know that is the reason because we had lunch there and Helda told us that. She is not overly happy about the idea of them going but she does not want one of them going without the other two. And we saw the three of them arguing about going.”

“They will be needed then.”

“Yes they will be. They all helped on the quest and they were the first ones that Bilbo became friends with.”

“Bilbo?”

“The last member of the company.” Fili said. “The one Gandalf will be providing. And without Bilbo we will not be able to make it to Erebor much less kill the dragon.”

“So let me make sure I have this correct. We need to increase the custom that Bombur’s place gets so that he, Bofur, and Bifur will join the quest so that they can help make friends with Bilbo who makes it so that you can reach Erebor and kill the Dragon.”

“Essentially yes.”

“Fine I will help you but in return I want something from you.”

“And what would that be.”

“I want the whole story. I want to know exactly what happened to all of you the last time you did this.”

“You know we cannot tell you mother.”

“If you want my help that is my price. You have told me that you died, that my brother died. And now I have to let you go and possibly die again. Well if I am going to allow this then I want the full story.” 

“And what of Mahal’s instructions? He told us not to tell anyone unless it was necessary.”

“He told you not to tell your companions. I am not going and therefore am not one of your companions. And consider this. If you have come back to change the future and to keep my brother from making the same mistakes then would it not be best to get advice from someone that knows him better than you?”

Fili and Kili looked at one another in amazement. There it was staring them in the face. The loophole they had been wishing for. They realized they could tell their mother everything. She was not going with them and Mahal had only said to not tell the members of the company.

They looked at their mother. “When did you figure that out.” Fili asked.

“The day after you told us the abbreviated story.”

“Then why did you not say anything to us before now?” Kili asked

“Because I had to wait until you needed my help. If I did not make it a condition and make you restate what Mahal had told you then you would not have truly listened to me and seen the out Mahal left you.”

Fili shook his head. “You never fail to amaze us mother. Very well we will tell you everything. But I must warn you you will not like what you hear.”

“You have already said that you died. I doubt there is anything else you could tell me that would be worse than that.”

“Then you would be wrong mother.” Kili said. “For our death is not the worst of what happened.”

“Then tell me your story. And let me decide for myself.”

For the next few hours the brothers told their mother the entire tale. They told her of the fight with the trolls and how Bilbo had kept them from being eaten. They told of being chased by wargs and orcs and how they escaped with help from yet another wizard. The told of the meeting with the elves and how the company behaved. (this brought a scowl from Dis upon hearing how her brother was rude to Lord Elrond) They told of the fight between the stone giants and how the cave they took shelter in was a trap. They told her of the Goblin king and how Bilbo had been separated from the company. They described their escape from goblin town and reuniting with Bilbo. They told her of the fight between Azog and Thorin, and how Bilbo stood between Thorin and death. They described the feeling of flying on the backs of the giant eagles and the hope they felt upon seeing Erebor from the top of the Carrock. They told her of Beorn and his strange home. They told her about the trip through the Mirkwood and how Bombur had landed in the foul water that caused him to sleep for a week. They told her of being caught by the spiders and how Bilbo freed them yet again. They told of the fight with the spiders and being captured by elves. They told her of how Bilbo freed them from their cells and the wild ride along the river in the barrels. They told her how Kili had been wounded and of the battle along the river with the orcs. They described being smuggled into Lake Town hidden under fish and of Bard and his children. They told her of how they were captured and taken before the Master of Lake Town. They told her of how Kili was left behind and Fili staying as well. They told her of the fight in Bard’s home and how two elves rescued them and how one of the elves saved Kili’s life. They told her of how the dragon came and destroyed Lake Town and how they only escaped death by sheer luck. They told of her of meeting the rest of the company as everyone searched for the Arkenstone and how Thorin had fallen deep into the gold madness and how the rest of the company were falling into it as well. They told her of how Bilbo stole the Arkenstone and used it to force Thorin to negotiate with the men and elves. They described how Thorin had held Bilbo over the battlements and how he had only been stopped from throwing Bilbo off of it by Gandalf’s return. They told of the deal that was made and how Thorin banished Bilbo from the mountain. They told of Dain’s arrival and how his forces started to battle with the men and elves. They told of the arrival of the orcs and goblins and how the three armies united to fight against the new arrivals. They told of how the company went out to join the battle and how the two of them died trying to defend Thorin in the battle. And then they told her of their conversation with Mahal.

“And then we woke in our beds wondering if it was real or if it had been just a dream until we realized that both of us had the same memories. So we went out of our room and saw you and well you know the rest from there.” Fili said.

Dis looked at them with a mixture of sadness and anger. She knew once and for all there was no way she could try and keep them home with her, for they would need to go with Thorin to ensure that things did not go the same way. And while she knew she could not tell her brother anything she wanted do much to hit him and yell at him for his pride and stupidity.

“You have done as I asked and now I shall do as you asked. Go tell your uncle that we will eat at Bombur’s place tonight. And if he asks why tell him I have decided that we all need a night out.”

“Yes mother.” They both said. As they went to leave Kili turned back and looked at his mother. “We wanted to spare you the pain of knowing it all. We knew it would hurt you and that, more than anything, is why we did not want to tell you.”

“I know” Dis replied. “But I had to know what happened if I am going to help you prevent it from happening again.” She reached out and pulled both of them into an embrace. “Thank you for trying to shield me from being hurt. Now go do as I said and hurry, for if we are to be seen we should make sure to get there when most of their customers are there.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bombur's place was at about half capacity when they arrived. As they found their seats Thorin looked at Dis. “Why are we here?” He asked for the third time. 

“We are here because I felt we all deserved a meal out where none of us had to worry about cooking anything.” Dis replied. “We are allowed to indulge ourselves every once in a while you know.”

“Yes so you have said. But somehow I do not feel that is the true reason we are here.”

“Well it is the only reason you will get from me.” 

Thorin stared at Dis for a bit longer and then turned to the brothers. As he looked at them he could tell they were trying to look as if they had nothing to do with the decision to go out for the night. “Alright you two, why are we here?”

‘Mother wanted a night out.” Fili said.

“Why do I not believe you? Could it be because the both of you are trying so hard to look like you had nothing to do with this?”

“I don’t know what you are talking about Uncle.”

Thorin snorted. “And I suppose us being here has nothing to do with why you needed the afternoon off.”

“Nothing at all.” Kili said with a failed attempt at looking innocent.

“You are no better at looking innocent now than when you were dwarflings. What is going on?”

“Nothing is going on Uncle. We are just have a family meal out for a change.”

“And Nori is going to apply to the guards. All three of you are up to something. What is it?”

Dis sighed. “He will not let it be you might as well tell him.”

At that moment Hilda came over. “Welcome back boys. I see you brought your mother and Uncle this time. Did you tell them what is available?”

“No we had not had the chance yet.” Fili replied.

“Alright then, there is roast mutton, beef stew, and smoked ham. As I told the boys earlier the roast mutton is the best of the bunch.”

Thorin looked at everyone and they all nodded. “Four of the mutton then with bread and ale please.”

Very well I’ll have your food shortly.

As soon as Hilda left Thorin looked at the brothers. “Now tell me what is going on.”

Fili sighed. “Very well. according to Hilda Bifur wants to join the company but Bofur will not let him go alone. Bombur insists that if Bofur is going then he is going as well. Bofur does not want Bombur to go because of Bombur’s family. Bifur keeps telling Bofur that he does not need a nursemaid. Hilda thinks that if one of them goes then all three should go. So we thought that if mother started taking some of her meals here then other people would start eating here which would make it so that Hilda and her older children could make enough to take care of their family so that Bifur, Bofur and Bombur could come.”

And why do they need to go?

“Because they went last time and they will be needed, and no I will not tell you why.”

“We will be gone at least a year. They may not wish to be separated from their family for so long. Have you considered that?”

We know how long it took to reach there. And we have a good idea of how long it would have taken them to return. They went before. We are trying to make it easier for them to come this time.

I see.

it was then that Bombur and Hilda arrived with the food. “Here you go folks. that will be two silver.”

Thorin handed over three silver. A little something extra for the wonderful food.

“Thank you your highness.” Bombur stood there hesitantly as if he wanted to say more. 

Is there something I can do for you Master Bombur? Thorin asked.

Well it is about your quest. I was wondering if there was room for more people.

We would be glad for more to join. Thorin replied. Were you wanting to come?

“Well my cousin wants to go but...”

“Bombur! Are you bothering Thorin about his quest.” Bombur turned to see Bofur coming over. “I told you that you need to stay home to take care of your family. Let Bifur and I go.”

Hilda turned to Bofur. “And I told you that if one of you goes then all three go.” 

“And just how will make sure you and the bairns will be ok?”

“The older ones can help me with this place. WE will be fine. It is the three of you that I worry about.”

Thorin held his hand up. “Peace all of you. I take it there is some disagreement in who of your family should go?”

Hilda snorted. “That is putting it mildly.” 

Thorin looked at Bombur. “How much would you need to make sure that your family would be taken care of while we are gone?”  
“He won’t need nothin, because he is not going.” Bofur said.

If you go I go. Bombur replied.

At this point Bifur came up and started arguing with Bofur and Bombur.

“Enough all of you.” Thorin said. “This is not the time nor place for this discussion. Let me finish my meal and then we can go in the back and work things out.”

Hilda looked at Thorin. “Thank you for your offer to listen and help. You three get back to work we have people to serve.”

Thorin watched the four of them depart and then turned to his nephews. “They are truly needed?”

Both Fili and Kili nodded. “Yes Uncle they are.” Fili said.

“They had better be worth the headache this is going to cause.”

“They will be Uncle.” Kili said.

After they had finished their meal Thorin sent Dis and the boys home and then went to where Hilda was to let her know that he would be able to speak to all of them. Hilda had him wait in the kitchen while she went and got Bifur, Bofur and Bombur.

When they had all arrived Thorin looked at them and asked. Now would one of you please and with no interruptions from the others explain what the earlier scene was about.

The four family members looked at each other and then turned to Thorin.

“Well it’s like this Thorin.” Bofur said. “Bifur feels that he owes you a debt from Azanulbizar when you decreed that all who were injured would receive healing no matter how bad the injury was. If you hadn’t said that, then he probably would not have been treated an he woulda died. Now we all agree with that an so we feel as if the family owes you a debt so we all agreed that one of us should go. We just disagree who should go. See Bifur needs to have family with him if he goes because every once in a while he forgets where he is an who he is with and the only ones that can get through to him are Bom an me. Now it don’t happen hardly at all but it do happen so if he goes then I gotta go as well. An Bifur says he don’t need a nursemaid, an he don’t exceptin when he does. Now Bom says that if I am going then he’s going but that don’t rightly make any sense as he has to take take of his family. An he is just being an overprotective big brother there. Exceptin that Hilda says if one o us goes then all three of us should go but then who will take care of her and the bairns? Not to say she can’t take care of herself and all but it is gonna be a long time before any of us get back an that’s even if we survive. So you see we’re in a bit o a pickle cause none of us want to give in.”

Thorin sat there digesting what he had heard. “Let me make sure I have this straight before we go any further. Bifur feels he owes a debt to me. You feel that because of Bifur’s injury that either you or Bombur need to go as well just in case it acts up. You feel that because of Bombur’s family you should be the one to go as well and that Bombur should stay here. Bombur feels that he needs to go to help keep an eye on both of you. And Hilda is of the opinion that if one of you goes then all of you should go. Is that correct?”

“That about sums it up.” Bofur replied.

Thorin looked at Hilda. “Why do you feel that they all should go if one of them does?”

“Because they are family. And family takes care of each other.”

“But should not one of them stay here to take care of you and your children?”

“I have other family that can help. I can always have one of my brothers pitch in if need be. They only have each other.”

“Will you be able to ensure that your children are provided for while they are gone? I will not allow anyone to come if it will mean their family will not be able to survive while they are gone.”

“Yes and no. We have some money saved up that will cover the loss of Bifur and Bofur’s income from the toys they sell. But that will not allow them to get what they need to cover the expense of preparing for the trip.”

“If they go they will not need to worry about that. They would only need to bring clothes and their weapons. Gloin is underwriting the cost of the trip and so any other expenses would be covered that way.”

‘Then yes the bairns would be provided for and a couple of the older ones can help out at home and here.”

“Very well.” Thorin looked at the rest of the Ur family. “Now then while I do not feel as if any debt is owed to me for my decision regarding treatment at Azanulbizar I accept that you feel a debt is owed regardless. However I must warn you that you have as great a chance of being injured or killed as we did at Azanulbizar. We are few in number and while I will be asking for help from the other Dwarf Lords there is no guarantee that any of the will agree to help. But we will go with or without their support. Knowing that do you wish to go?”

The four dwarves looked at each other and started quietly talking amongst themselves. Finally they all nodded and then turned towards Thorin.

“If you will have us then we will go to Erebor with you.” Bofur said. 

“All three of you?” Thorin asked

“All three o us.” Bofur replied.

Then I accept your offer. See Balin in the morning about signing the contracts. And bring your preferred weapons with you as we have group training tomorrow as well. I will not have our company unprepared if we need to defend ourselves on the journey.

We will be there.

Then I will see you tomorrow.

Thorin headed home wondering just how much of a headache he had just let himself in for by agreeing to take them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Ur family as far as I have been able to determine never lived in Erebor. Therefore I had to wonder why they would have gone. After thinking on that for quite a while I decided that Bifur would feel a debt to Thorin from Azanulbizar . And because he had the issues from the axe still being in his head then Bofur would feel he had to go as well. I decided to make Bombur be older than Bofur so that there would be a reason for him to go. Then I had to come up with a reason why they had not joined yet. I decided that Bombur was going to have a family even though the only one we know that has one is Gloin. But in the book and in the films I just always had the feeling that Bombur was married and had children. So then that let me have the reason for the delay because they were trying to decide how to make sure Bombur’s family was taken care of while they were gone.


	9. A stopover in Bree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot thank blackdragonqueen enough for the shout out she gave me in an end note on one of the chapters in her story http://archiveofourown.org/works/731818 if you have not read it I highly encourage you to do so.

************************************************************************************************

They were finally in Bree. Thorin had left about a week before the rest of the company. Fili and Kili had spent a few days discussing different options with Dis for dealing with Thorin before the rest of the company had set out. And other than repeatedly having to stop Gimli from following along the trip to Bree had been uneventful. Upon arriving at the Prancing Pony the company had found that Gandalf had left a map with instructions to arrive at the home of Bilbo Baggins in the Shire in a weeks time. They decided to wait in Bree to allow Thorin a chance to join them before going to the Shire. While they were staying in Bree the company went about resupplying themselves. It was during these three days that Balin and Dwalin pulled Fili and Kili aside. 

“Lads we need to talk. You need to tell us what we are going to be facing on this quest.” Dwalin said.

“We have told you all we can.” Fili replied.

“I know you have said that you cannot tell us everything, but we need to know what lies ahead of us. We need to be able to plan for the dangers ahead.” Balin said.

“We cannot tell you any more.” Kili said. “We have our instructions from Mahal.” 

“But surely Mahal did not want you to leave the rest of us blind to the dangers on the quest.” Balin said. “Would he not want you to make sure we are forewarned?”

“He would not want us to treat the members of this company as children as you are treating us.” Fili said. “There are things the members of this company have to do for themselves. Should we take away their opportunity to make their own choices? To rob them of the chance to win glory and respect?”

“We are not treating you as children.” Dalin said. “We just want to know what we face so that we can protect the company as best we can.”

“You are treating us like children.” Kili said. “You refuse to listen to what we are saying. You believe that you know what is best for us despite the fact that we have already been through this once. We know that to tell you of the upcoming dangers would make things easier. But that will also take away everyone else’s chance to contribute.”

“Not to mention that there are things ahead of us that have to happen.” Fili said. “Mahal told us not to make too many changes. Yes there are things that we have done that has changed what will happen. We did not train together last time. That will make an important difference in the months ahead.”

“We came back to change how things end up.” Kili continued. “Mahal was not pleased at how the quest ended. That is the important goal we are working on. That is why we told Uncle that he not only has to make sure we reclaim Erebor but that we rebuild the alliances we once had and forge new ones. Something big will happen in the future and Mahal wants to make sure that all of Dwarven kind is better able to face it.”

Balin and Dwalin looked at the two young princes and saw to grown dwarves starting back at them. The silence in the room seemed heavy. Finally Balin shook his head. “It would seem that you two really have learned what it means to be responsible for others. Very well we will not bother you any more about this. But please try and warn us in advance of possible danger when you are able to.”

“We always planned to do that but unfortunately there will be very few instances where that will be possible.” Fili replied.

“We also learned something else the first time we did this.” Kili said. “Morale is very important. So do not be surprised if we play a few pranks now and again. If we think the company is getting too depressed we will take steps to lighten everyone’s mood.”

Dwalin looked at Kili. “Thanks for the warning. But remember, I will retaliate and seeings as how the two of you have grown up that makes you fair game.”

Balin just shook his head. “I would listen to him lads. He can be very sneaky when it comes to campaign pranks. In fact the only one that was better than him was your uncle. So just keep that in mind.”

______________________________________________________________

Two days later Thorin arrived at the Prancing Pony. That night they all gathered in his room.

“I have met with the other lords and they have said they will not help us, and that this quest is ours alone.” Thorin said.

“Even Dain?” Dwalin asked

“Aye Dain as well.” Thorin replied. “While I had hoped for a better response this was what I expected to happen. After Azanulbizar no one wants to follow the line of Durin on another hopeless quest.”

“So is that it then? Do we give up or do we continue?” Balin asked.

“We continue. This expedition has never been about killing the dragon but scouting it out and getting the Arkenstone. If we find that there is a weakness the dragon has that we can take advantage of then we shall try and kill it but only if we do find such a weakness.”

“And if there is no weakness?” Gloin asked. “What then?”

“We shall evaluate the situation and decide if it is worth the cost of calling the other dwarven armies to try and kill him.” Thorin replied. “I also wish to remind you of the other reason for this quest. If the dragon can be killed Erebor will need to rebuild the alliances it once had. And if the situation presents itself we will try and forge new ones. This means we will be dealing with elves. I know many of you do not care for them and I do not either. But if Erebor is to prosper once more we must deal with them and rebuild the alliance we once had. So when we do have to deal with them if you feel you cannot control yourself let myself or Balin know so we can make excuses for your absences. Is that understood?”

The company all nodded in agreement.

“Very well then, we shall leave for the shire tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter I know but I had not updated in so long I felt I had to post something. I have someone that has offered to beta the story for me and so if it does work out my writing should start to improve.


	10. Bilbo Baggins of Bag End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I do not make any claim to the characters in the story. 
> 
> I need to extend a HUGE thank you to BairnSidhe who has agree to Beta for me. If you have not read her story "All Those Who Wander" you are missing out an a very good and well written story.
> 
> As always comments are appreciated

*****************************************************************************

Four days later the company arrived in Hobbiton and following the instructions in Gandalf’s message they were able to let their ponies loose in an enclosed field owned by a local farmer that Gandalf had made arrangements with. As they were unloading their packs Dwalin headed off to scout the home of the Hobbit they were to meet. When Thorin noticed this he sent Balin to stop Dwalin and bring him back. He instructed the rest of the group to wait for Gandalf and went with Fili and Kili to meet the last member of the company.

As they approached home at the end of the lane Thorin saw a glowing rune that had been scratched into the green door. “Well this appears to be the place.” He said. 

“Remember uncle he is not expecting us no matter what Gandalf said in his message.” Fili said.

“I remember. I wondered why a hobbit would have agreed to this before meeting us. This makes more sense than what Gandalf said.” Thorin replied.

Thorin walked up to the door and knocked.

The door opened and they saw what looked to be a very flustered hobbit. He stood at about 3 and a half feet tall and had brown curly hair. He was dressed in a plain shirt and trousers but wore a robe over them. 

“What more dwarves? No you have the wrong place I do not know why any of you are here but I would appreciate it if you left me in peace.”

Thorin looked at the agitated Master Baggins and simply said. “I am Thorin Oakenshield at your service.” He proceeded to give a slight bow. “These are my nephews.”

“Fili”

“Kili”

“At your service.” they said in unison as they bowed.

“Well I am Bilbo Baggins and I have no idea why you are all here.”

“Gandalf the wizard informed us that you would be joining us on our quest to reclaim our homeland.” Thorin replied. “I take it that he spoke without clearing it with you?”

“Gandalf? Now why on earth would he say that? I told him just yesterday that I wanted no part in any adventures.” Bilbo said.

“Well he instructed us to meet here at your home. As is our custom, we have brought guest gifts. Not knowing what hobbits would consider valuable we brought food as we were told that dinner would be held here, and we would not wish to completely impose upon your larder. The rest of my company will be here shortly with more food although from what you said earlier it sounds as if some of them have already arrived.”

“Yes there are already two here.” Bilbo stood in thought for a moment. “Well since you are already here and have brought food with you we might as well have that dinner you were promised.”

When the three of them had entered the hobbit's home Thorin looked for somewhere to place their weapons. He spotted a storage chest near the door. “Would it be alright if we were to place our weapons here master Baggins?”

“No not there please. That is my mother’s glory box. You can place them in one of the closets behind you.”

“Thank you.”

As they removed their weapons Thorin looked at the storage chest. It was many years old, that he could easily tell, but it had been well maintained. “If I may ask Master Baggins. Should your mother's glory box not be at her home?”

“This was her home until she passed away some seven years ago.” Bilbo said with a sad look on his face.

“I am sorry for bringing up sad memories. My condolences on your loss.”

“Thank you.” And a sudden smile came to his face. “You know she would have just loved this. She was quite the adventuress in her younger years. And a group of dwarves showing up on the doorstep would have been something she would have just smiled at and started showing you around the place.”

“I would have liked to have met her.”

“She would have liked to have met you. Well do come and sit down. Let me take those lovely gifts you have brought.”

“Just show us where to place them as there will be more coming. And please let us help set things up as you were not expecting company.”

Fili and Kili watched their uncle with smiles on their faces. Uncle is doing so much better this time they thought. 

Once they placed the food they had brought in the kitchen Fili and Kili went to help Balin and Dwalin move the table and chairs so as to accommodate the number of people that would be present.

At that point another knock came from the door.

Bilbo went to open it and was almost buried by the group of dwarves that fell into his home. Behind them he could see Gandalf with a merry grin on his face.

“Gandalf how nice to see you.” Bilbo said with a sarcastic tone to his voice.

Gandalf just continued to smile at the hobbit. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Later on after dinner had been prepared and served Thorin overheard Bilbo speaking to Gandalf.

“Why would you tell them that I agreed to go with them? I told you just yesterday that I wanted no part of any adventures.”

“Yes, well my dear Bilbo. I believe that this is something that you should do. You would be helping these dwarves to reclaim their home, and at the same time helping to rid the world of the evil that befell these dwarves.”

“What evil? What caused them to lose their home?”

“Oh that would be Smaug the Terrible.” Bofur interjected. “Chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire breather, claws like meat hooks, and teeth like razors. Extremely fond of precious metals”

“Smaug?” Bilbo asked. “Who is Smaug?”

“He is the dragon that forced us from our home Master Baggins.” Thorin replied.

“A DRAGON?” Bolbo exclaimed. “Gandalf why would you tell them I agreed to help kill a dragon.”

“Because you are the best person that can help them.” Gandalf replied. “And if your mother were still alive she would be all but pushing you out the door.”

Bilbo just looked at Gandalf. “Yes she would.” He said. “But I am not my mother. What makes you think I am the best one to help them?”

“If I may, that would be best to answer after dinner. There is much to explain and not only to you.”

“Fine but I will want a full explanation.”

Fili and Kili watched the exchange between Bilbo and Gandalf. They noticed that Bilbo already seemed to be considering going with them and not even having heard the full story yet.

When dinner had finished up Ori went over to Bilbo holding a plate. “Pardon me Master Baggins but what should I do with my plate.”

Fili reached over grabbing the plate. “Don’t worry about that Ori we have it. And he flung the plate towards Kili.

Bilbo looked on with astonishment as his plates started to be tossed around. 

Biblo watched the plates flying around and decided that he had had enough.

“ALRIGHT STOP THAT THIS INSTANT!”

Everything came to a halt. Bilbo went over and grabbed his mother’s Westfarthing pottery. “This is over a hundred years old I will not have you tossing it around.” Once he had gotten the important pieces together he looked at the dwarves. “Now, as long as nothing is broken you may continue cleaning up.”

The dwarves looked at him in amazement.

“You mean to allow them to continue throwing your plates?” Thorin asked.

“Yes I am. They seem to be having fun and as long as nothing is broken I do not mind. I just wanted to ensure my mother’s Westfarthing pottery was not damaged.’

He looked over at the table where some of the Dwarves had been playing with the silverware. “Please be careful with the knives or you will blunt them.”

“Did you hear that lads.” Bofur said. “He said we’ll blunt the kniiives.”

Kili started to sing.

Blunt the knives bend the forks.

The rest of the company joined in.

Smash the bottle and burn the corks

Chip the glasses and crack the plates

That’s what Bilbo Baggins hates

Cut the cloth and trail the fat!

Leave the bones on the bedroom mat!

Pour the milk on the pantry floor!

Splash the wine on every door!

Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl;

Pound them up with a thumping pole;

And when you've finished, if they are whole,

Send them down the hall to roll!

That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!

After everything had been cleaned up Bilbo looked at Gandalf. “You promised an explanation after dinner so please provide one.”

Gandalf nodded and pulled out a folded up piece of paper. “Bilbo if you would bring some more light over I will explain.”

Gandalf unfolded the paper to reveal a map as he placed it on the table he started to explain.

“Far to the east, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak…”

Fili and Kili already knew what Gandalf was going to say, so they watched Bilbo’s reaction to Gandalf’s explanation. They could see his fascination with the tale. And when one member of the company mentioned that they needed a burglar they could see him nod in understanding.

“You will need an expert burglar I would imagine.” Bilbo said.

“And are you an expert?” Balin asked.

“An expert? Me? No I have never stolen anything in my life.” Bilbo replied.

“Now that is not entirely true is it Bilbo?” Gandalf interjected. “I seem to recall your mother telling me tales of raids on Farmer Maggot’s field and of many missing pies. “

“That was just mischief I got into as a tween.” Bilbo said. “It hardly counts.”

“But no one ever did know that it was you, did they?” Gandalf looked at the dwarves. ‘Hobbits are light on their feet and can move undetected by most. And Bilbo can move undetected by most hobbits.” Gandalf then looked at Thorin. “He will be an asset to your quest.”

Thorin looked back at Gandalf and then over at Balin. “Give him the contract.”

When Bilbo had fainted after reading the contract and listening to Bofur’s comments about incineration Thorin looked at Fili and Kili with and doubtful and question expression on his face. Fili and Kili both nodded in reassurance to him. They knew that there was much more to the hobbit than everyone had seen so far.

While Biblo recovered by sitting in a chair sipping tea Thorin looked around the parlor. Thorin saw the two portraits hanging over the fireplace and went over to take a closer look. “Are these your parents Master Baggins” He asked.

“Yes that is Bungo my father on the right and my mother Belladonna on the left.”

“I’m sorry did you say Belladonna?”

Yes that was her name.

Thorin looked closer at the portrait. “How good a likeness is the portrait?” He asked

“Well her nose was not quite so sharp as it looks, her hair was much curlier and her mouth was a bit wider. Why do you ask?”

“What was her last name before she married?”

“It was Took. And I must insist on an answer. Why do you wish to know?” 

“Did she ever mention meeting a dwarf?”

“I believe she did say something about helping out a couple of dwarves that had been injured on one of her last adventures. And if you do not answer my question I am going to be quite cross with you.”

By this time Dwalin who had been watching Thorin came over and looked at the portrait. “It cannot be.” He said. 

“It must be unless Belladonna Took is a common name among hobbits.” Thorin replied.

“It is not, there is no other Belladonna Took that has lived in the Shire in over 300 years. Now for the last time why are you asking?” Bilbo said raising his voice.

This attracted the attention of the other members of the company and they made their way into the parlor.

“One more question I must ask of you Master Baggins and then I will explain. Did the dwarves give her anything?”

Bilbo thought for a moment. “Yes they did. It was a rather ornate bead. It is over there on the mantle under her portrait. As a matter of fact she told me once that if things ever got truly desperate that I was to take that bead to Ered Luin and I would receive help. She said she would have done it during the Fell Winter if it had been safe to travel there.”

Thorin and Dwalin turned to Bilbo and as one bowed deeply to him. “Your mother saved our lives about 60 years ago.” Thorin said. “We had been attacked while traveling on the road back to Ered Luin. We killed the ones that attacked us but were both badly wounded. The day after the attack she came upon us. We had managed to mostly stop the bleeding but we were in no condition to travel. She stitched up our wounds and then helped us both onto the pack pony she had. She took us to the nearest town and got us medical attention. If it were not for her we would have died on that road. I gave her that bead and told her if she or any member of her family ever needed help that she could come to Ered Luin or send word to us and we would come help in any way we could.”

The rest of the company looked shocked but Bilbo looked as if he had been struck over the head with a large hammer. He collapsed into a chair. “That was you she was talking about? You were the two dwarves on the western road?”

“Yes Master Baggins we were indeed the two dwarves she was talking about.” Thorin looked over at Gandalf. ‘This changes things. His family already has a debt owed to it from mine. I cannot in good conscience ask him to join us.”

“Now just a minute.” Bilbo said. “I believe that I have a say in this as well. You are right this does change things. I will join you on your quest to reclaim your home. For you see I agreed to do that a number of years ago.”

Everyone in the room including Gandalf looked at Biblo with confusion. “And how could you have done that Master Baggins. We did not decide to make the attempt until a couple of months ago.” Thorin said.

“Well you see my mother told me that she had told the two dwarves that if they ever were to try and reclaim their home that she would help them as no one deserved to be without a proper home. And in her last years of life she made me promise to help those two dwarves if they ever came by to take her up on the offer. So you see I already agreed to go. And I would not go back on that promise I made to my mother. Not for all the gold in that mountain. Not that Hobbits have much use for gold. So let me sign this contract and I can start getting ready to go with you.”

After Bilbo signed the contract he started thinking out loud about what he would need to do. “I should let Hamfast know he will need to look after Bag End while I am gone. And I should probably write to my grandfather to let him know what I am doing as well. That will make it easier on Hamfast.”

“While I understand the need to inform your relative of your decision, why would that make things easier on this Hamfast fellow.” Thorin asked

“Well Grandfather is the Thain. And if he says that Hamfast is taking care of my home on my instructions that will keep certain relatives from trying anything.”

“Thain? Would that be your mayor?” Thorin asked

“Oh no the Mayor is over in Michel Delving to the west of here. No the Thain is the one that the Sheriffs and Bounders report to. He is also the master of the Shire-moot if one is needed as well as Captain of the Shire Muster if we ever need one.”

“So he rules on your laws and controls your army?” Thorin asked with a sinking feeling. 

“Well yes, I suppose you could say that.”

Thorin looked at his nephews with a frown on his face. They looked back at him with amazement on theirs. This was something completely new to them.

Thorin looked back at Bilbo. “So in essence he is your king.” 

“What? Oh no, we do not have kings in the Shire.”

“Then the Thain is an elected post?”

“Well, no not really.”

“Who was the Thain before your grandfather?”

“That would have been my great grandfather Fortinbras Took.”

“And when your grandfather retires or passes away who will be the next Thain.”

“Probably his oldest son Issengrim.”

“So then you are a prince.” Said Kili.

“No I am not a prince as the Shire does not have kings.”

Bilbo Thorin said. “While your grandfather may not be called a king, outside of the Shire he would be considered one from what you have described.”

“Well he is not a king. We really do not have need of one here.”

“Very well if you say so.” Thorin said. “But I must warn you. Expect some teasing about being a prince from the company.” Thorin looked at the other members. “But it will be in good fun. There will be no meanness to any of it.”

“But I am not a prince.” Bilbo said.

“Actually Bilbo.” Gandalf interjected. “To the outside world you would be.” 

“Well the outside world has no say to what hobbits say. And we say the Thain is not a king. He is the representative in the Shire of the King of Arnor. So therefore I am not a prince.”

“Whatever you say your Highness.” Fili said.

As Bilbo glared at Fili the company dissolved in laughter.

“Fili, Kili you could take lessons from Master Bilbo here on being a proper prince as he has already shown how one should treat guests.” Balin said.

“But why would they need lessons?” Bilbo asked.

“Because as my nephews they are the heirs to the Throne of Erebor.” Thorin answered.

“Then that would make you the King of Erebor?” Bilbo asked.

“Yes.”

Bilbo looked a Thorin for a moment then turned to Gandalf.

“Gandalf it was bad enough that you sprung these guests on me with no warning but to bring royalty to my home and not tell me is...is...is…” 

“It was the only way to let you get to know Thorin without you being concerned about how to treat a king.” Gandalf replied.

“You still should have warned me.”

Thorin raised his palm towards Bilbo. “Please Master Baggins, you have been a very wonderful host and I would not expect better treatment were I to visit another kingdom no matter whose kingdom it would be. As a matter of fact you have treated us better than some hosts I could think of would do.”

“Well your majesty if you…”

“Please call me Thorin.”

“Only if you will call me Bilbo.”

Agreed. Now let us have you write those letters you mentioned, and then we should all get some sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of clarification notes. Fili and Kili are trying to change things as little as they can while trying to make sure the end result has a different ending. This will be made more clear in later chapters. 
> 
> Yes in the movie none of the company listened to Bilbo when they were in his home. This time things are different for two reasons. One Thorin is treating Bilbo with respect and the rest of the company is following his lead. Two they brought guest gifts. That puts Bilbo in a position of authority as the host. I am going with old Scandinavian traditions on hospitality as a guide for how the dwarves would act.
> 
> One thing that almost everyone ignores is Bilbo's relationship to the Thain. Bilbo would qualify as nobility in any other place outside of the Shire but because hobbits do not care about those things he does not bring it to anyone's attention. By extension when Frodo becomes the master of Bag end and the Head of the Baggins Family he would also qualify.


	11. The quest begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry for the long delay in updating. There would be so many times I would sit down to write and nothing would come out. Hopefully this will not the case in the future.
> 
> Once again I would like to thank everyone for the comments and kudos.
> 
> This is now a series. I have a number of side stories that I will be doing that do not quite fit in the main story. The first one has been posted so feel free to check it out.
> 
> And now for the standard declaimer. I do not own nor do I make any claim on any of the characters in this story.

********************************************************************************

The next morning brought a change to the plan that Thorin had for the day. Rather than leaving at first light Bilbo had insisted on feeding the company and then had them load up with additional supplies from his pantries. Dori and Dwalin were chosen to help Bilbo pack for the journey as it would be different than the walking holidays he normally took. While all of this was going on Fili and Kili pulled Thorin and Balin aside for a private conversation in Bilbo’s study.

“Alright lads what was so important that you had to pull us away from the preparations?” Balin asked.

“We have been thinking about the request both of you have made for us to warn when we will be coming to a spot where we all were in danger before.” Fili said. “And while we cannot tell you what will happen we believe that warning you to make sure everyone is more alert is allowed.”

“You must understand we are trying to keep things happening the same way as last time as much as we can.” Kili said. “We know that changes have already happened and that more changes will be happening just from the plans that we have already made. Last time there was no intention of trying to rebuild alliances and forge new ones. Everything was done in secret. And when we did meet the woodland elves it did not go well at all.”

“There will be many things along the way that will need to happen to keeps things as close to the last time as we can. But there is one thing that Mahal was very insistent as a must happen no matter what.” Fili said. 

“And that is?” Thorin asked.

“In the future.” Fili replied. “We will tell you when it is close but nothing else.”

“And how will you let us know?” Balin asked. “You may not have the chance to pull us aside where the company will not know you are talking to us.”

“We thought about that and we have an idea.” Kili said. “When you set up the watch rotation make sure that every night or every other night one of you is on mid watch with one of us. We will be able to pass on the warning with no one else from the company being wiser.”

“That could work.” Thorin said. “If we do it every other day no one would get suspicious. We will have to make sure that we all take other watches though or someone might say something.”

“I think we may have to make it every third day if we are to avoid suspicion.” Balin said. “Will you be able to give us enough warning if we do it that way?”

Fili and Kili looked at each other and had one of their famous silent conversations. After a couple of moments they looked at Balin and Fili just nodded. 

“Every three days will work.” Fili said.

“We need to stop in Bree.” Kili said. “Even though Biblo will be much better prepared this time Bree will give us the last chance we have to make sure he has everything he needs. We also need to start training him in self defense and integrate him into the rest of the company formation as soon as possible.”

Thorin jerked as if he had been poked with a sharp pin. “He has no training on how to defend himself?”

“Not that we could tell last time.” Fili said. “When he did get a sword, and yes he will end up with one suited to him, he did not seem to know how to use it. He may have skill with other weapons but we do not know.”

“Very well then.” Thorin said. “Before we leave we will ask him what weapons he has any skills with and then go from there. Fili your short swords will be about the right size for him to use as a normal sword for him. I would like you and possibly Nori to start training Bilbo in blade work. That will most likely be the best thing for him if we do have to fight and he needs a close up weapon.”

Balin looked at the brothers. “Is there anything else you wanted to tell us? I do not think we can stay in here much longer without it being noticed.”

Fili and Kili shook their heads. 

“No that was everything we wanted to tell you.” Fili said.

“Then we should go help the others and talk with our burglar.” Balin said.

They exited the study. Fili and Kili went to help the others, while Thorin and Balin went to find Bilbo.

They found him as he was headed to the front door with a very loaded pack. 

“Well I must say both Dwalin and Dori were a great help in preparing me for the journey.” Bilbo said. “I would not have thought to bring much of what I have packed if it were not for them.”

“Then I am very glad that they were of help Master Baggins.” Thorin said.

“Please call me Bilbo. We will be traveling together for some months after all.”

“Very well then Bilbo. Do you have everything you will need? Or do we need to pick up some more things along the way?”

“He needs a new cloak.” Dori said. “And I would suggest a new oilskin and a better bed roll than the ones he has now. Other than that he should be good.”

Thorin looked at Bilbo. “Is there somewhere we can buy what you need here in the shire or should we get these things in Bree?”

“We could get them in Tookborough or Buckland but each of them would add at least a day to our travel.”

“Hmmm. I would prefer not to do that. Will Bree be able to provide what we need?”

“Yes, and they will have those items in Hobbit size as there are many hobbits that live in that area.”

“Then we shall purchase the items there. I have another question for you. Are there any weapons you are trained with? We will need to make sure you have that as well.”

“Weapons? No I have no training or skill with any weapons unless you count conkers.”

“Conkers what is that?”

“It is a game played with horse chestnut seeds. You have to swing your chestnut or conker and try to break the other chestnut that your opponent is holding. You have to aim very carefully as the other conker is just dangling free.”

“Well while that does sound challenging, I do not think that we will have any battles decided with a game of conkers. The hand eye skill would be able to transfer over though. What do you think Dwalin. Throwing knives and sword?”

Dwalin thought for a moment. “Aye the skill needed to hit a target with a nut on a string will let him pick up throwing knives easily enough. And the sword will probably be the easiest to teach him while we travel.”

“Very well then.” Thorin said. “While we are in Bree we will pick up some throwing knives and a short sword in addition to the other items.”

“Training with weapons really?” Bilbo asked.

“Yes Bilbo.” Thorin replied. “We may be in a situation where we may not be able to defend you and you will need to be able to defend yourself. While we are going to try and avoid fights we cannot count on being able to do that the whole way to Erebor. Every member of the company must be able to defend himself. All the other members of the company either trained with a weapon they already knew how to use or were taught how to use one that would work best for him.”

Biblo sighed. “That makes too much sense for me to argue against it. Very well teach me what you think will work best. My mother would be over the moon if she were alive. Not only is her son going on an adventure he is learning to fight with weapons. She always felt that more of us should be trained in defense and not just the bounders.”

“She sounds like a wise woman.” Thorin said.

“She was. And she was proved correct as well which only made things worse.” Biblo looked off into the distance with a sad expression.

“Are you ok?” Bilbo Balin asked.

“Yes and no. This talk of training brought up some sad memories. But I would rather not talk of that now if you don't mind.”

“We understand about sad memories lad. If you ever wish to talk about we would be honored to listen.”

Thorin cleared his throat. “Why don’t we go see if the others are ready to leave.”

They went outside to find all of the ponies loaded and the rest of the company waiting on them. 

“Wait. We are riding ponies?” Bilbo asked.

“Yes.” Thorin replied. “It is a very long way to Erebor and riding will make things much easier. Is there a problem?”

“Well I am slightly allergic to them is all. I better make sure to bring some handkerchiefs. Give me just a moment.”

Bilbo darted back inside his home and the company exchanged some amused glances.

“Not much of a traveler is he?” Gloin quipped.

“Bilbo has actually done quite a bit of traveling.” Gandalf replied. “He just normally walks where he is going. Hobbits have very sturdy feet and legs so they normally use ponies as pack animals or for pulling carts and wagons. If we ever have to leave the ponies behind and walk do not be surprised if he can outlast all of us, myself included.”

This raised some eyebrows. 

“I doubt any hobbit can outlast a dwarf, even if it is just at walking.” Gloin replied.

“Would you care to place a wager on that Master Gloin?” Gandalf asked. “It is a full day to the edge of the shire and while we are in the shire we will be going at an easy pace out of respect to the people that live here. It will be quite easy for Bilbo to match that pace and be able to walk alongside us the entire way. Do you think that you could do the same?”

“I can do that easily. I accept your wager. Say five coins?”

At that point Bilbo came out of his home holding pieces of embroidered cloth. 

“Five coins it is Master Gloin.” Gandalf said. “I shall look forward to collecting when we make camp for the night.”

“Does anyone else wish to bet against me?” Gloin asked

“Excuse me.” Bilbo said. “What is going on?”

“Gloin had made a rather poor comment on your traveling skill Master Baggins.” Kili said. “And Gandalf proceeded to explain that you prefer to walk when you are traveling rather than ride. And I will match that wager Gloin.” 

“I see, and what exactly is the wager?” Bilbo asked.

“Both you and Gloin will walk today rather than ride.” Fili said. “As we will not be traveling at a fast pace in deference to the residents of the Shire. Gandalf said you would easily be able to keep up and challenged Gloin to do the same. Gloin of course accepted. And Gloin, I’ll match that wager as well.”

“And how many of you think Gloin will win?” Bilbo asked.

The company looked at each other. Dwalin, Dori, Nori, Bofur and Bombur all indicated that they thought Gloin would outlast the Hobbit. While Bifur and Oin said they believed Bilbo would be the winner. Neither Thorin nor Balin were of a mind to place a wager either way.

“Very well then.” Bilbo said. “I will take your wagers. Five coins apiece I believe was the amount?”

Gloin looked at Oin. “You would bet against me brother?”

“You have not won a wager since before we left Erid Luin.” Oin replied. “I will take my chances on Master Baggins.”

“Then I will take your coin. And yours as well Bifur.”

Bilbo looked at the group. “As we all will be traveling together for some time, I would ask that you all please call me Bilbo.”

“Very well then Bilbo.” Gloin said. “Let’s be off and we shall see which of us is the winner.”

The company departed Bad End stopping only to allow Bilbo to leave two letters with Hamfast Gamgee. One of them to be sent to the Thain, and the other to be sent to Drogo Baggins. Both letters explained what Bilbo was doing and what his wishes were if he were not to return. As for Hamfast Bilbo only asked that Otho and Lobelia be kept out of Bag End and that if there were any problems to contact the Thain. Hamfast wished Bilbo the best of luck and watched the group as they left.

When the group stopped for a brief lunch Bilbo was looking far fresher than Gloin.

“So brother, do you still think you will be able to outlast Master Baggins?” Oin asked.

“Please call me Bilbo.” Bilbo said. “We will be in each others company for quite a while and I do not wish to stand on formality.”

“My apologies Bilbo.” Oin said. He turned back to his brother. “My question to you however still stands.”

“Yes I still think I will be able to outlast Bilbo.” Gloin said. “He may be looking fresher now but just you watch. I will be the winner in the end. He was eating quite a bit while we traveled and that will end up weighing his stomach down later on.”

Oin looked at Bilbo. “He may have a point there lad. You should probably go easy on the food while you are walking.”

“Oh this is normal for me.” Bilbo replied. “Hobbits usually eat seven meals a day. And while I do not do that while I am traveling I am very used to eating while walking.”

“Seven meals?” Oin asked. “It is a wonder you find time for anything else then.”

“Oh we find time for many things. We just believe in keeping fed. It is what allows us to do everything else after all.”

“Does each meal have a different name?” Ori asked. “I do not mean to pry but I am very curious about the other races of Arda.”

“Oh you are not prying at all.” Bilbo said. “There is breakfast, second breakfast, elevensies, lunch, tea, supper, and dinner.”

“I am afraid Bilbo that you will need to get used to far fewer meals while you are on this trip.” Thorin said. “We will not be able to stop that many times and we have certainly not brought that much food with us.”

“Oh I am aware of that.” Bilbo replied. “When I am traveling I usually only do three or four meals. “My mother told me that when one is traveling, you have to accept the fact that you will miss out on many meals. I admit the first time I went traveling it was quite a shock to the system but I am quite used to it now.”

“That is good to hear.” Thorin turned to look at the rest of the company. “Eat quickly. While we are going slower than we will later on in the trip, I do not wish for long lunch breaks to become a habit. We will be on the road for many months and we must make sure to use our time wisely.”

Lunch was quickly finished and the company was soon mounted back on their ponies with the exception of Gloin and Bilbo. As they set off Bilbo found himself accompanied by Ori.

“Do you travel often?” Ori asked. 

“Oh I travel all over the shire quite often.” Bilbo said. “And I have made the trip to Bree many times.”

Upon hearing that Gloin began to wonder if the hobbit would be able to beat him. If this was a trip he had taken many times then he would certainly be used to the distance.

By the time the company stopped for the night it was clear that Bilbo was the winner. He appeared to be only slightly tired while Glion looked ready to drop.

“Hmmm. Well Gloin, while neither one of you had to get on a pony I would have to say that Bilbo is the winner.” Gandalf said. I dare say he could keep going for few hours more and I doubt you could take another step.”

Gloin looked at Gandalf the desire to argue clearly seen on his face warring with the desire to rest. “I am too tired to dispute your claim Gandalf.” Gloin said. “If you do not mind waiting I will settle up in the morning.”

“That is acceptable to me.” Gandalf replied. “Bilbo will you also wait for the morning to claim your winnings?”

“That’s fine by me.” Bilbo replied. “I was about to go gather some wood for the fire so we can get started on dinner.”

Thorin spoke up. “Make sure someone goes with you. While we are traveling do not want anyone wandering off by themselves. Here in the Shire it may be safe to do so but it will not be later on. We must all get used to being on guard. And that means everyone will take turns on watch starting tonight. We will have two people per shift. Balin and I have drawn up the watch rotation. Tonight it will be Dwalin and Nori, followed by Fili and I, with Oin and Bifur taking the last watch.”

The company was soon set up for the night and Bilbo helped Bombur with the cooking. Everyone was quite surprised with how dinner turned out.

“Bombur this is quite different from what you have been doing before.” Balin said. “What made you change how you were preparing dinner?”

“Bilbo made a few suggestions and they seem to have made quite a difference.” Bombur replied.

Thorin looked at Bilbo. “Would you be willing to assist Bombur with the cooking duties?”

“I would be glad to.” Bilbo answered. “I rather enjoy cooking.”

“I will be glad for the help.” Bombur said. “While I have my own eatery back home, I usually have my wife and my eldest children helping me with the cooking.”

About an hour or so after the meal Dwalin went over to Bilbo. “We need to start on your training. We will not be doing too much tonight but I want you to learn the proper way to hold a sword and teach you a few basic blocks.”

“Alright.” Bilbo said. “What do you want me to do?”

“Fili, loan Bilbo one of your short swords.” Dwalin called out. “That will be about the right size for him and he can use that for his training until we can get him his own sword in Bree.”

Fili came over with the sword and the two of them showed Bilbo the proper way to hold a sword.  
“You do not want to grip it too tightly.” Fili said. “If you do that your hand will go numb when you use the sword for blocking or attacking. Keep a firm grip but do not clench the sword.”

Once they were satisfied with Bilbo’s grip on the sword they showed him the proper way to stand.

“You need to make sure you have a good balance while you are fighting.” Dwalin said. “Or else you will end up being knocked over from the force of your opponent's blow.”

Once they had his stance to their satisfaction they showed him basic high, middle and low blocks.

“You will probably be shorter than all of your opponents but you need to be able to defend your legs from attack.” Dawlin said. “When you have these blocks down we will show you how to use them while you move. Most if not all of your opponents will be heavier than you so you will need to concentrate on using the momentum of their swing to help deflect the blow.”

After an hour of practice Bilbo felt as if his arms were made of lead. “I do not think I can do any more tonight.” He said. “The sword has become quite heavy.”

“We can stop for the night.” Dwalin replied. “But in the morning I will show you some exercises you can do mounted so that you can strengthen your arms as we travel.”

As the company got in their bedrolls for the night Ori gave out a yelp of surprise. He reached in his bedroll and pulled out a small lizard. He looked over at Kili who tried to maintain an air of innocence.

“I know it was you Kili.” Ori said. “Just wait I will get you back.”

Ori set the lizard on the ground at the edge of the firelight and went back to his bedroll and settled down for the night.

About a half hour into Thorin and Fili’s watch Thorin motioned Fili over.

“Why are the two of you pulling pranks on Ori?” Thorin asked.

“To help pull him out of his shell.” Fili replied. “His self confidence has grown with the training we did in Erid Luin but he still defers to everyone. By getting back at Kili or I he will become more assertive. And if we succeed that will help him as he takes his place among the court scribes and advisors.”

“Just do not carry things too far.” Thorin warned. “I do not want anyone becoming injured due to a prank gone wrong.”

“We won’t.” Fili said. “Everything we have planned is of the harmless variety. And we have plans for more than just him. There will be a night when we will hear wolves or wargs in the distance. Try not to get too upset with what we say to tease Bilbo. He needs to feel part of the group and if we are teasing him along with everyone else that will help. And it will also allow Balin to tell a tale to the company that will all help them understand you better as well.”

“I will trust you for now.” Thorin said. “But if I feel you have gone too far I will not hesitate to let you know in front of the company. They will expect me to do so if nothing else.”

“We know. And that is also part of the plan.”

“Very well. Do as you see fit. If it will help the company grow closer you have my permission. But if it starts to divide the company you will cease all of it immediately.”

“You have my word uncle.”

The next morning Bilbo spent a couple of minutes talking with Ori who seemed to light up at what Bilbo was saying. While Bilbo and Bombur cooked breakfast the rest of the company saddled the ponies and cleaned up the campsite.

After breakfast had been eaten Dwalin gave Bilbo a pry bar. “While you are riding lift this over your head with each arm about 15 times every hour. This will help strengthen your arms while you are riding.”

About an hour after the company out Kili started shifting around on his pony. He would stay in one position for about five minutes and then shift to another.

“What’s wrong Kee?” Fili asked.

“Something feels different with my saddle today.” Kili replied. “It does not feel right and I can’t get in a comfortable position no matter what I do.”

Behind them they could hear Ori giggle. Kili turned around. “What did you do Ori?”

“I told you I would get you back.” Ori said. “I will tell you what I did when we stop for lunch.”

Fili and Kili looked at each other with a surprised expression on both of their faces. They had not expected Ori to retaliate so quickly.

When the company stopped for lunch Kili went up to Ori. “What did you do? I have tried to figure it out the entire morning and I have no idea what needs to be done to fix it so I can get comfortable in the saddle again.”

“I just shortened your stirrups a bit.” Ori replied with a smug look. “Just enough to make everything feel wrong.”

Kili grinned. “That is something I would have never thought of. Well done.”

“It was Bilbo’s idea.” Ori said. “He told me it is a common prank in the Shire for hobbits to do to one another when they do ride ponies.”

Kili looked at Bilbo with a speculative expression. “Well it was a good trick regardless of who told you it.” He said to Ori. “I can see that I will have to be careful when doing anything to Bilbo.”

Bilbo looked back at Kili and smiled.

“Yes.” Kili said. “I will have to be very careful when trying anything on him.”

That night the company fell into what would become their normal routine. Setting up camp for the night, making dinner, and helping train Bilbo.

Two days later they reached Bree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to establish that Bilbo is not a weakling early on. In the book and the movie it took him quite a while to be accepted by the company. Having him show his endurance early on seemed to be an easy way to both have the company gain respect for him and start truly accepting him.
> 
> I have had the stirrup prank played on me and I have done it to others. When you are riding if your stirrups are not the right length you quickly start to feel like something is wrong but you have no idea what it is. 
> 
> I have a tumblr account. http://quadradaz.tumblr.com/ I will be posting previews and drabbles there. Feel free to check it out and ask any questions you may have.


	12. I'm not dead

I am so very sorry that I have not been able to update. Real life has been a bastard and I have been fighting with the muse as well. I have managed to get an outline of what I want to do with the rest of this story and the sequel. Yes I have plans for a sequel. I also have ideas for more side stories. All of this will be coming as I do promise that I will get this all finished and put up on the site. Please just be patient with me.


	13. On the Road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaack.
> 
> Thank you so much everyone for being patient with me. The comments and kudos have been a great help. I still sometimes have trouble believing that this has become as popular as it has. This story is up to over 11K hits, has over 200 subscribers, and almost 98 bookmarks. That amount of interest seemed like a pipe dream when I first started this. So from the bottom of my heart. Thank you.
> 
> As always I make no claim to any of the characters in this story.
> 
> Again comments are ALWAYS appreciated.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The company left Bree having restocked their supplies and picking up the things that Bilbo needed including the sword and throwing knives. While some of the company nursed hangovers most of them were in good spirits as there was an overall feeling that the quest had truly started. The company kept to the routine that had been established on the way to Bree from Bilbo’s home. They would wake up, eat breakfast, ready their mounts and head out. Bilbo would do exercises on the back of his pony to build up his strength and there would be a short break around midday for a quick lunch. At night camp would be set up and Bilbo’s training would begin again.

The first night they made camp Nori and Fili went over to Bilbo to show him how to use his throwing knives. They made a large X on a tree to use as the target. They showed Bilbo the proper grip to use when holding the knives and demonstrated the proper way to throw the knives.

“You want to make the release smooth.” Fili said. “The knife will rotate all on its own. You do not need to add any spin to it. If you try to, you will at the very least cause the throw to be weaker. And more than likely you will mess up your aim.”

Bilbo watched as Nori put 5 knives in a cluster around the center of the X.

Nori went over and collected his knives. He came back and motioned to Bilbo. “Time fer you ta give it a go.”

Bilbo took aim and threw his first knife. It tumbled through the air and bounced off the tree hitting the center of the X. Fili and Nori exchanged a glance as Bilbo tried again. The second knife hit the X hilt first and also dropped to the ground. The remaining three knives hit the X all of them bouncing off the tree.

Nori turned to Bilbo. “Yer throwin too hard. Just concentrate on making a smooth throw at first. After ya can get the knives ta stick every time then ya can start throwin harder.”

“You want to get used to throwing the knife correctly Bilbo.” Fili said. “Even a soft throw can cause damage if you are doing it correctly and hit the right location. As Nori said, once you have the motion down you can start throwing harder until you’re able to stick the knife every time using your full strength.”

“Have ya always had that good an aim?” Nori asked.

“Oh yes.” Bilbo replied. “You need it for Conkers and my friends and I would often challenge each other to hit targets with stones. And well, throwing stones at rabbits and such are a good way to keep them out of my garden. The local wildlife has learned to stay away from there.”

“Well that will make things easier.” Fili said. “Your aim is already better than most people’s. All we need to do is work on the proper throwing motion.”

Bilbo kept practicing until dinner was ready. By the time they stopped for the night he was getting one knife out of five to stick in the target. They went back to join the others and report on Bilbo’s progress to Thorin.

“How did he do?” Thorin asked.

“He needs work on getting the proper throwing motion down, but his aim is amazing”. Fili said. “He was hitting the center of the target with almost every throw. Once he gets the throwing motion down he will be deadly with those knives.”

Thorin looked surprised. “That is encouraging to hear.” Thorin lowered his voice. “Did you know he was that accurate?”

“I had no idea.” Fili answered just as softly. “Bilbo never had any occasion to demonstrate how good his aim was last time. Even knowing how resilient he is, Bilbo continues to surprise me.”

Thorin turned towards Bilbo. “Master Baggins, my nephew says that you have excellent aim, and that once you master the proper throwing technique you will deadly with your knives. This is very encouraging. While I would assume it goes against your nature, it is a great relief to know that all of the members of my company will be able to defend themselves.”

“I have told you to call me Bilbo.” Bilbo replied. “And while being considered deadly does go against my nature, I have always had good aim. Most hobbits do for that matter.”

“Then I am glad for that fact as it will make training you much easier. Unless your trainers have any objections we will alternate between your training with a sword and your training with knives every other day.”

For the next few days the company would travel during the day and at night Bilbo would help with dinner and then train on the sword or with his throwing knives. The company would spend that time watching his progress and occasionally betting on how much he would have improved from the prior training session. 

One night after most of the company had bedded down for the night Fili and Kili watched as Bilbo kept tossing and turning as he had trouble sleeping due to the snores coming from many of the other members of the company. As they watched he got up and headed over to the ponies and gave myrtle part of an apple. As he was walking back the sound of howling could be heard in the distance.

“What was that?” Bilbo asked.

“Orcs.” Kili replied.

“Orcs?”

“Throat cutters.” Fili said. “There’ll be dozens of them out there. The low lands are crawling with them.”

“They strike in the wee hours of the night when everyone is asleep.” Kili said. “Quick and quiet, no screams. Just lots of blood.”

As Bilbo turned to look out towards where the sound had come from Fili and Kili forced giggles out as they watched Thorin come storming towards them. His face was flushed in obvious anger as a scowl that would melt lead dominated his expression.

“You think that is funny?” Thorin practically shouted. “You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?”

“We didn't mean anything by it.” Kili said.

“No you didn’t. You still know nothing of the world.”

Thorin turned and walked away. As he left the light of the campfire Balin came forward.

“Don’t mind him lads.” Balin said. “He has more cause than most to hate orcs.”

The company listened as Balin told the tale of Azanulbizar and the great battle fought there. They learned of the lows of the battle and the final victory. They heard of the despair at seeing the cost of that victory.

“And I thought to myself then.” Balin said. “There is one I could follow. There is one I could call king.”

The company looked at Thorin as he turned around and came back to the campfire. 

“And the pale orc?” Bilbo asked. “What happened to him?”

“He slunk back to the hole whence he came from.” Thorin said. “That filth died of his wounds long ago.”

Fili and Kili shook their heads at hearing this. Thorin noticed them and added one more thing. “At least I hope he has. Filth like him should not be allowed to continue to pollute Arda.”

As the company started to head back to their beds Bilbo turned to Fili and Kili.

“You're wrong by the way.” Bilbo said

“About what?” Fili asked.

“When orcs attack there is plenty of screaming.”

Every head in the company turned and looked at Bilbo.

“And how would you know?” Dwalin asked.

“Thirty years ago, during the Fell Winter Orcs and White Wolves attacked the Shire. The winter was so cold that the Brandywine River froze. Without the river to stop them they were able to raid deep into the Shire. There was a poor harvest that year and most families came very close to starving. We would be attacked going out to try and get firewood to keep from freezing to death. My father was killed by wolves trying to get more firewood. Every night there would be screams from an orc attack. We were only saved when Gandalf arrived with a couple of companies of rangers. They were able to drive back the orcs and wolves and provide much needed supplies. Hobbits always keep well stocked pantries but after that every family made sure to always store enough food to be able to last at least a month without restocking if necessary. That is why I had so much food when you all arrived.”

“Was that the same Fell Winter that you mentioned while we were at your home?” Thorin asked.

“Yes. As I said then, my mother would have tried to gone to Erid Luin if she thought the trip would have been remotely possible. After Gandalf and the rangers arrived it was no longer necessary.”

Bilbo looked out into the distance. “When Spring arrived we spent two weeks holding nothing but funerals.”

“I only wish we had arrived sooner.” Gandalf said. “That we arrived so late still pains me to this day.”

“Well you did show up with help in the end. The help you brought saved most of the Shire.”

The company went back to their bedrolls and returned to sleep. For some it was long in coming.

The midwatch had Balin paired up with Kili that night. 

“Why the joke laddie?” Balin asked. “You had to know how Thorin would react. And to tease Bilbo like that knowing what happened to his people, I thought better of the two of you.”

“Actually, that was the first we have ever heard that story.” Kili replied. “Bilbo never told us last time. He never really felt like he was part of the company until much later in our trip last time. And as for Uncle...well yes we knew what was coming, but we also knew you would tell the story afterwards. And that is what we wanted to happen.

“I wondered what you two were doing. I could not believe my ears when I heard the two of you. After what you said you went through, I would never in a million years have expected you to joke about an attack by orcs.”

“Fili warned uncle about it about a week ago or so. Granted it was in a roundabout way. But you also have to remember we are trying to keep things happening the same way as before as much as we can until we get to Mirkwood. Once we are there that is where we hope things will change greatly.”

“Well laddie, is there anything you can tell me that we should know about.?”

Kili thought for a moment. “Prepare for rain.”

The next day it started raining and did not stop for five days. By the third day the complaining from the various members of the company reached a peak.

“Master Gandalf can you not do something about this insufferable rain.” Dori asked. 

“It is raining Master Dori and it will continue to rain until the rain is done.” Gandalf replied. “If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard.”

“Are there any other wizards?” Bilbo asked.

“There are five of us. There is the greatest of our order Saruman the White. Then there are the two Blue wizards.” Gandalf paused for a moment. “You know I’ve quite forgotten their names.”

“And the fifth?” Bilbo asked.

“That would be Radagast the Brown.”

“Is he a great wizard? Or is he more like you?”

Fili watched Gandalf give a slight affronted start at Bilbo’s question.

“I think he is a great wizard in his own way.” Gandalf replied. “He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals for others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East, and a good thing too. For always evil will look to find a foothold in this world.”

That night the company took shelter in a copse of trees that provided them a slightly drier place to sleep. During the mid watch Kili was able to speak to Thorin.

“In about two more days the rain will let up.” Kili said. “We will come across an abandoned farm house. We must stay there for the night.”

“Any particular reason why?” Thorin asked.

“Something important will happen. It is dangerous, and Fili and I have debated many times if we should just pass it on bye. But what does happen was important last time and we are afraid if it does not happen again then it will be too big a change, and that the change will cause bigger problems down the road.”

“Can you tell me what the danger is?”

“No, but we are much better prepared for it this time around.”

“Very well. I will make sure we camp there.”

Two days later when the rain finally stopped Thorin declared they would take an early rest day as they came across an abandoned farm house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In book canon Bilbo has great aim with thrown stones so I wanted to show that. It will take him time to get the throwing motion down correctly so he can get thrown knives to stick.
> 
> You may have noticed Nori’s speech pattern has changed. He used proper grammar with Thorin in the cell because he was in a formal (for lack of a better term) environment. On the quest everyone has become more comfortable around each other and Nori uses his normal speech patterns. He is more than just a simple thief and has to be able change his speech patterns to blend in to his environment.
> 
> The Fell Winter almost caused the destruction of the Shire. If it were not for Gandalf and the Rangers most of the Shire would have been killed or taken as slaves for the orcs.


End file.
